Asesinato en Las Noches
by Yuri Nanami
Summary: Un asesinato en el club "Las Noches" ¿al azar? ¿o hay un objetivo detrás de él? El detective Ulquiorra Schiffer está a cargo de la investigación ¿qué pasará cuando se entere de que el objetivo real es la cantante Orihime Inoue? os invito a averiguarlo; muchas parejas ;)
1. Cap 1: El Club Las Noches

Muy buenas queridos lectores! Aquí os traigo otro fic más, esta vez he pasado de los one-shot y voy a empezar a hacer historias de más de un capítulo; supongo que en vez de tardar días, voy a tardar semanas en terminarla, así que os pido paciencia. No os preocupéis si veis puntos suelto, los he puesto adrede porque no me salen los intros por mucho que los edite. Por último deciros, como siempre, que el anterior fic se llama "Besos Prohibidos en el Departamento de Ciencias" de Toshiro y Karin, para quien quiera leerla. Que disfrutéis de la historia!

.

.

* * *

**Asesinato en Las Noches **

_Capítulo 1: El Club "Las Noches" _

La ciudad de Karakura era famosa en Japón, y una de las más visitadas por los turistas, claro que no podía compararse con la capital, pero en ella había buenas cosas a destacar, por ejemplo, la gran cantidad de naturaleza que la rodeaba, al estar un poco apartada del bullicio, Karakura contaba con una extensa zona forestal; otra de las cosas que por las que era visitada, era por sus buenos lugares de ocio, los parques de atracciones, muy buenos para pasar el día en familia, y los clubes nocturnos, perfectos para que la gente disfrutara de un buen espectáculo, o pudiera celebrar algún evento, como una boda, o un aniversario, o incluso una cena empresarial. El más famoso de estos, aunque no fuera el más lujoso ni el más caro de todos, era el club "Las Noches", un amplio local, que no se encontraba en el centro, al igual que la mayoría y donde habría cabido esperar que estuviera, sino que se encontraba casi a las afueras, y es que dicho local también podía considerarse un pequeño hotel, pues contaba con dos plantas para huéspedes, y una tercera para todos aquellos que trabajaban allí, bien porque o no tenían otro sitio donde vivir, o bien les resultaba más cómodo hacerlo allí; justo en esos mismos terrenos, a solo unos metros se encontraba una casa, no muy grande, que pertenecía al dueño de todo aquello: Sousuke Aizen, un hombre guapo donde los hubiera, con el pelo castaño, y los ojos marrón chocolate; había heredado una pequeña fortuna, la cual había invertido en ese club, que fue su sueño desde muy joven, y que había conseguido hacer realidad.

.

Justo de esa misma casa salía una chica de largos cabellos naranjas y ojos grises que desprendían alegría y vivacidad; su nombre era Orihime Inoue, y era una de las cantantes principales de aquel club, aunque no la única, además de ella, había otras tres cantantes principales: Mila-Rose, una mujer con una melena rizada de color castaño oscuro, ojos verde claro, y curvas letales, que dejaban a más de un hombre a sus pies; Apache, tenía el pelo corto, negro, y un bonito cuerpo tonificado, y casi siempre estaba discutiendo con Mila-Rose; por último estaba Sun-Sun, la cual tenía una larga melena de color café, y aunque tenía un cuerpo más delgado que Apache, poseía unos hipnotizantes ojos violeta.

Ellas cuatro formaban el equipo principal de cantantes, pero también se podía contar con Tia Halibel, una mujer rubia, de piel morena, aunque un poco más clara que la de Mila-Rose, voluptuosa, y con unos preciosos ojos azules, porque aunque ella fuese barman, a veces dejaba su puesto para subir al escenario y dejar a todos con la boca abierta; y para terminar el repertorio, había un par de cantantes sustitutas por si era necesario, lo cual venía a ser, por lo menos una vez al mes.

.

Como era normal, Orihime, entró por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina, donde se encontró con Hachi, el chef de dicho espacio y el que mandaba allí, el que se encargaba de que los platos estuvieran en su punto, y bien presentados antes de servirlos. Salió directamente al salón principal donde se encontró con Ichigo y Sado ayudando a colocar las mesas, ambos llamaban la atención haya donde iban, el primero por su pelo naranja, un tono más claro que el de ella, y el segundo por su piel morena, herencia de su sangre extranjera:

— ¡Hola chicos! – saludó.

— Buenas Inoue – saludó el de pelo naranja.

.

Sado en cambio solo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, siempre había sido hombre de pocas palabras; un poco más al fondo vio a Hisagi y Kensei, ayudando a Halibel a cargar y colocar las cajas de licores; los cuatro anteriores mencionados formaban el equipo de seguridad en el recinto, pues como en todo club nocturno, siempre había alguien que se pasaba de copas y quería propasarse con la primera mujer bonita que veía, o conseguía ver a través de la niebla de alcohol, o bien, por razones desconocidas ahogaba sus penas e iniciaba una pelea Dios sabía por qué razón absurda; de fondo se escuchaban notas sueltas de piano, y giró la cabeza para ver a Kaname Tousen sentado en su banquillo repasando melodías, y afinando notas. Fue hacia la puerta que daba a los camerinos y al entrar giró a la derecha para encaminarse a la oficina de Aizen y Gin, donde se encontró a ambos hombres hablando y haciendo cuentas, pero en cuanto entró, levantaron la vista y al verla sonrieron casi a la vez:

— ¡Mira quien está aquí! – dijo Gin – ¿cómo está nuestra princesita?

— Hola Gin – respondió la chica.

— Hola, preciosa – dijo el dueño del local, dándole un beso en la frente – ¿todo bien?

— Si, como siempre.

— Vale – cogió un papel de la mesa y se lo dio – aquí tienes el plan de esta noche, avisa a las chicas ¿quieres?

— Claro ¿qué tenemos para hoy?

— Pues… - empezó a decir, pero alguien interrumpió llamando a la puerta.

— Disculpad – dijo Tia Halibel – Aizen, uno de los pedidos no ha llegado.

.

Tia se volvió hacia Orihime y le dedicó una sonrisa, y luego se volvió hacia el dueño con un papel en las manos, lo puso sobre la mesa, y se inclinó un poco, de manera que parte de su trasero se marcó con la tela del pantalón del uniforme, y Aizen tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no mirarlo de forma descarada; Gin se reía internamente de la situación, pues sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la rubia desde hacía unos años, y empezó a hacer un teatro con los dedos por debajo de la mesa, de manera que solo le viera Orihime, que aún seguía en la puerta; esta al ver dicho teatro, que representaba al moreno saltando sobre la rubia, porque ya no se aguantaba las ganas, y ella le daba una buena patada en la cara, soltó una sonora carcajada, y se tapó la boca con la mano:

— Lo siento – se disculpó – Gin es muy gracioso.

.

Y sin más se fue de allí hacia los camerinos para hablar con las chicas, tapándose aún la boca con la mano, para evitar reírse a carcajadas. Halibel miró a Gin para saber de qué iba la historia, pero él solo se encogió de hombros:

— ¿Otro chiste sobre una rubia? – le preguntó ella.

— Culpable.

— Gin… – le avisó su amigo.

.

Gin levantó las manos en señal de rendición, y se fue en busca de su novia, Rangiku, que también trabajaba allí como ayudante de camerino, dejando solos a ese par y cerrando la puerta tras él, haber si se declaraban de una vez, aunque por sus caras, sabía que no pasaría dicho milagro; suspiró en señal de resignación y fue a los camerinos a ver si encontraba a su chica y le decía lo ocurrido, por lo menos se reiría un rato. En la oficina Halibel y Aizen se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde se había ido Gin hacía un momento y después siguieron a lo suyo, con el dichoso pedido, al parecer el chico de los recados había apuntado una cantidad inferior y ahora tendrían que hacer una reclamación a la empresa; una llamada y diez minutos después todo estaba solucionado:

— Todo arreglado – comentó el dueño – y hablando de arreglarse… me gustaría que actuaras esta noche, Halibel.

— ¿Hay alguna celebración y vamos a cerrar tarde?

— No, solo una cena de negocios entre empresas – contestó sin darle importancia.

— ¿Qué empresa es?

— ¿Importa?

.

Halibel le miró de forma significativa, pero él parecía que prefería hacerse el idiota:

— Ya sabes que para mí sí que importa.

— ¿Hasta cuándo va seguir siendo así? – preguntó con cansancio.

— No sé, igual hasta que él muera, o quiebre su querido imperio.

— ¡Basta ya, Halibel! Ya eres libre.

— ¡¿Y por qué me da la sensación de que no es así?!

— ¡Porque aún sigues anclada al pasado! Y aún te sigues viendo a través de sus ojos; la chica que él creía ver, no es la mujer que tengo delante, o al menos es lo que me gustaría que fuera.

.

Halibel se acercó a él, enfadada, dejando nariz con nariz, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas porque la sobrepasaba en altura por unos buenos 10 centímetros.

— Y lo dice un hombre que se ha pasado diez años de luto por su esposa – en ese mismo momento lamentó esas palabras – Aizen-san, yo, lo sient…

.

Halibel no tuvo tiempo para decir la frase, ya que estaba siendo arrastrada, luego sintió un golpe en su espalda, y cuando enfocó los ojos se encontró con la mirada marrón de Aizen y sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Ahora sentía lo que llevaba sin sentir desde hacía casi veinte años… sentía miedo, miedo al saber que podía despedirla en ese mismo momento; miedo al pensar que podría perderlo todo otra vez; miedo de reaccionar ante su cercanía; miedo de que se hiciera presente un sentimiento que no quería reconocer; miedo porque ese sentimiento era hacia su jefe, quien estaba tan cerca que podría tocarle si movía un solo músculo; miedo al pensar, que, al perderlo todo, también le perdería a él, una persona que se había vuelto importante para ella, demasiado. La mantuvo así, con la espalda pegada totalmente a la pared, durante unos minutos, él con el ceño fruncido, ella con los ojos abiertos como platos y a la vez húmedos, por las lágrimas que se agolpaban, pero que no caían; hubiera querido mover la mano para quitarlas, pero no quiso hacerlo por miedo a tocarle y provocar un reacción no deseada… pero nada más lejos de la realidad, en cuanto una de sus lágrimas cayó, Aizen la recogió con el pulgar, la misma mano pasó a su cuello y la otra, que aún estaba en la pared, pasó a su espalda para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla:

— Aizen-san, lo siento… lo siento, de verdad – se disculpó en voz baja.

—Shhh… tranquila, lo sé, lo sé.

.

Se mantuvieron así un rato, sin decir nada, hasta que se calmaron:

— En la cena de negocios está una empresa asociada con la de tu padre, pero no es la suya, no estará aquí esta noche ¿vale?

— Vale, de acuerdo, puedo hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿vas a cantar? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si, lo haré.

.

Aizen se separó un poco de ella para poder verle la cara:

— Ya era hora – le dijo.

.

Ella soltó una carcajada, y él vio en sus ojos es chispa de felicidad que tenía cada vez que la veía haciendo su trabajo, y decidió arriesgarse de una vez; se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que la besó. Halibel no se esperaba para nada que su jefe la besara de esa manera, durante un segundo se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso, pero luego volvió a la realidad y se separó de él, rompiendo así el beso:

— No, no puedo

.

Halibel intentó separase por completo, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, pero no pudo porque él la mantuvo prisionera un poco más:

— Tia – la llamó – si es un "no" porque no me correspondes, lo entenderé, pero si es porque tienes miedo, entonces espero que me perdones…

.

La rubia le miró extrañada:

—… porque voy a luchar hasta el final.

— Sousuke… – susurró.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

.

Ambos se volvieron asustados por ese grito que provenía del pasillo, abrieron a toda prisa la puerta, y se encontraron a Orihime pegada a la pared del pasillo, su cara estaba blanca como una sábana, y con una expresión de terror, y boca aún estaba abierta porque todavía estaba gritando; no tardaron ni un segundo en correr hacia ella:

— ¡Orihime!

— ¡Hime!

.

Cuando llegaron hasta ella y volvieron la cabeza al interior del camerino, no esperaban encontrarse lo que había allí dentro… justo sentado en la silla, como si estuviera descansando aunque no era así, estaba Love, uno de los ayudantes de Ishida a la hora de diseñar el vestuario. No habría importado nada, de no ser por el hecho de que su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos no tenían vida, corría un hilo de sangre por su boca, su ropa tenía cortes en la parte de la camisa y estaba empapada de sangre, y había un corte profundo a lo largo del cuello, además del charco de sangre que había a sus pies.

Aizen no tardó ni un segundo, después de ver la horrible imagen, en coger a Orihime y abrazarla para que dejara de ver aquello, y ojalá fuera tan fácil como eso, pero por desgracia no era así. Orihime temblaba de miedo y lloraba, Halibel estaba paralizada; de un momento a otro Orihime empezó a hiperventilar y se desmayó, y parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues en ese momento entraron Ichigo y Hisagi, quienes se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, y ver aquella escena los dejó aturdidos durante unos segundos, pero consiguieron reaccionar, Hisagi sacó su móvil y llamó a la policía, mientras que Ichigo cargó a Orihime:

— Llévala a mi casa, iré enseguida – le dijo el dueño.

— Hecho.

.

Aizen se volvió hacia Halibel en cuanto el chico se fue con la joven en brazos:

— Halibel – llamó – Halibel.

.

La rubia seguía sin reaccionar, hasta que sintió la mano de su jefe en la mejilla y la obligó a mirarlo:

— Halibel, vamos.

.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la agarró de la cintura, y casi la arrastró a la puerta, donde aparecieron Kensei y Sado:

— Que nadie se acerque al camerino de Orihime ¿entendido? – ordenó.

— Sí, señor.

— Han… asesinado a Love – añadió en voz baja.

.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en shock ¿Love? ¿asesinado? Se apresuraron al camerino de Orihime para impedir que nadie entrara y se encontrara con aquella horripilante escena, de hecho, cerraron la puerta casi del todo, y con mucho cuidado de no pisar nada. Mientras tanto Aizen empezó a dar órdenes a todo el mundo, de que se reunieran lo antes posible en el comedor, también dijo a los responsables del hotel que llamaran a los clientes para hacerles saber que sus reservas quedaban anuladas por el momento y el club no abriría esa noche; al mismo tiempo salió por la puerta de atrás casi arrastrando a una Halibel aún en shock, que se aferraba a él como a un salvavidas en medio del océano. Cuando llegó se encontró a Ichigo en el salón tratando de despertar a una inconsciente Orihime, la cual aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Sentó a la rubia en una silla, pero antes siquiera de dar un paso hacia la cocina, la mujer reaccionó y se abrazó a él:

— N-no, no m-me dejes – susurró.

— Nunca. Hisagi ya ha llamado a la policía, pero tengo que ir a hablar con los demás y hacer lo posible porque se mantenga la calma ¿de acuerdo? Quédate con Kurosaki, por favor – le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos – volveré por ti.

.

Halibel asintió y se acercó al sofá donde estaba Inoue:

— Kurosaki, cuida de ellas, por favor.

— Eso no tiene que pedirlo jefe – contestó serio el peli-naranja.

.

Aizen se encaminó hacia la puerta y se fue de vuelta al club, vaya manera de empezar la noche.

.

.

.

(Comisaría de Policía de Karakura)

— Schiffer, Jaegerjaques, a mi despacho, es urgente.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó un hombre con el pelo y los ojos celestes a su compañero, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

— Será otro caso – contestó su compañero, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, encaminándose al despacho de su capitán.

.

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron al despacho del capitán Kuchiki, un hombre con el pelo negro y los ojos grises, pero de semblante serio, que se encontraba sentado en su silla con el ceño fruncido, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, problemas:

— ¿Ocurre algo, capitán? – preguntó el moreno.

— Tenéis un caso – contestó directo al grano – pero hay un problema, Grimmjow.

— ¿Señor? – preguntó el aludido confuso.

— El caso es en el club "Las Noches", y antes de que armes un alboroto te diré, que tu mujer está bien. Sé que hay conflictos personales en este caso, pero quiero a los mejores trabajando en este caso ¿de acuerdo? Hacedlo rápido y limpio, y coged al responsable.

— Sí, capitán – respondieron.

— Llama a tu mujer e intenta tranquilizarla, Grimmjow.

— Gracias, capitán.

.

Ambos hombres recogieron sus chaquetas de las sillas y fueron al aparcamiento para ir lo más rápido posible al lugar:

— Conduce tú, tengo que llamar a Nelly.

— Tampoco ibas a poder conducir en ese estado – dijo cogiendo las llaves.

.

El moreno arrancó, salió de la comisaria a toda prisa, y puso la sirena del coche para pedir paso al tráfico, mientras su compañero aferraba el móvil con la mano, apretando la mandíbula, escuchando el tono de llamada, hasta que por fin su mujer le cogió la llamada:

— ¡Neliel!

— Grimm-jow… ssff… – se oyó por la línea que ella estaba llorando.

— Nelly, Ulquiorra y yo vamos para allá ¿vale? – dijo el de pelo celeste intentando calmarla.

— Vale… ssff… Dios, ha sido horrible, Orihime estaba con nosotras en el taller de Ishida, hablando y riendo, y las ocho se fue a su camerino para cambiarse, y al abrir la puerta… ssff… se encontró a Love, en la silla…

— ¡Nelly! ¡escúchame! ¿vale? Cálmate, llegaremos allí en un par de minutos, quiero que me esperes en la salida con el dueño, me dijiste que se llamaba Aizen ¿cierto?

— Ssff… si; vale, te espero fuera.

— Buena chica, te quiero.

— Yo también.

.

Un poco de tráfico, carreras, pitidos de coches, y cinco minutos más tarde, entraron en el recinto, donde Grimmjow reconoció en la entrada a su mujer, Neliel, nadie tenía un color de pelo como ese, de un verde apagado pero a la vez vivo; Ulquiorra no terminó de apagar el motor, cuando su compañero bajó a toda prisa del coche y corrió hacia la peli-verde, la cual tenía toda la cara llena de rastros de lágrimas, el maquillaje desecho, y un pañuelo en las manos; ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, ella a él como si fuera su salvavidas, y él a ella preocupado porque la hubiera perdido. El moreno se bajó del coche algo más tranquilo, saludó a Neliel, que todavía se encontraba entre los brazos de su compañero, y fue hacia el hombre, que se suponía, era el dueño de aquello y había estado esperando con la chica en la entrada:

— Detective Ulquiorra Schiffer – dijo dándole la mano.

— Sousuke Aizen, soy el dueño de Las Noches – respondió devolviéndole el saludo.

— Lamento conocerle en estas circunstancias; el equipo forense y los fotógrafos llegarán en breve, y llevaremos esto con la mayor discreción y rapidez posible.

— Gracias, detective; por aquí – dijo señalando el interior del club.

.

Los dos policías se internaron en el recinto; hora de hacer su trabajo y ganarse el sueldo.

.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

Buenooooo… madre mía como empieza esto; espero que os haya gustado y tengáis ganas de más porque esto no acaba aquí, hay un misterio que resolver y mucho amor en el ambiente ;) por ahora me despido, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Cap 2: Preguntas y Respuestas

Muy buenas gente! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia de misterio y amor; el en anterior capítulo ya visteis a Aizen enamorado de Halibel, y advirtiendo que, iba a luchar por ella hasta el final *.* (¿quién no querría que la persona a la que amamos, luchara por ganarse nuestro amor si ella/él nos corresponde?) pero en dicho momento Orihime descubrió en su camerino el cuerpo sin vida de Love O.O y poco después apareció nuestro querido detective Ulquiorra con Grimmjow, su compañero de investigación. Así que, sin más os dejo para que disfrutéis del siguiente capítulo!

.

.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Preguntas y Respuestas _**

_Plash! _

El flash de la cámara iluminaba la habitación cada pocos segundos, señal de que los fotógrafos estaban haciendo su trabajo, al igual que todo el equipo técnico de investigación, sacando huellas de manos, pisadas, y fibras, entre otras cosas, para después plasmarlas en un informe que acabaría en la mesa de los dos detectives, pero claro, para eso debía ir a los mil sitios donde hacían dichos informes, como la morgue, el laboratorio, la sala de informática, _"Dios, ya podían mandar los informes por e-mail, y así solo tengo que imprimirlos, o incluso mirarlos por el maldito ordenador"_ suspiró cansado Ulquiorra, el cual se encontraba apoyado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando como los demás hacían su trabajo, llevaba allí casi una hora desde que había llegado el equipo, y aunque estaban a punto de terminar, la espera se le estaba haciendo larga, claro que no era el caso de Grimmjow, él había estado interrogando a casi la mitad de las personas, las que no conocía, y se había descargado los vídeos de seguridad de la tarde de todo el recinto; y ahora él necesitaba aire, el ambiente se estaba viciando bastante y ya no aguantaba, total, ya le avisarían cuando acabaran; de modo que dijo al responsable donde iba y se fue a la entrada a esperar, y también estaba cansado de esperar de pie, así que sin preocuparle mucho el que lo vieran allí, se sentó en los escalones de la entrada con uno de sus brazos apoyado en la rodilla, y la otra pierna estirada.

Al poco tiempo de estar ahí, apareció un gato, de pelo naranja pero con el pecho blanco, desde el interior del recinto, que se paró a su lado y se limitó a observarle; Ulquiorra miró el gato con curiosidad y se fijó en que llevaba un collar, probablemente pertenecía a alguien de los empleado, o incluso al mismo dueño del club; de repente el gato le soltó un maullido y comenzó a olfatearle la mano que tenía apoyada en la pierna que estaba estirada, y de ahí pasó a frotarse contra su pierna:

— Oh no, lo siento, pero soy la última persona que podría darte mimos – le dijo.

.

Al animal parecía darle lo mismo, ahora intentaba colar su pequeña cabeza entre su mano y su pierna:

— Si que eres insistente – murmuró con fastidio.

.

El gato volvió a maullarle y viendo que él no quería acariciarle, dio un pequeño salto y se puso en su pierna:

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! – dijo sobresaltado.

.

El felino ni se inmutó, se tumbó cruzando sus patas delanteras y apoyó su cabeza en ellas, dispuesto a pegarse una siesta:

— Ay que joderse.

.

Ulquiorra miró al gato con fastidio, y viendo que no pensaba bajarse de su pierna pronto, probó a darle una torpe caricia con la mano; él no era de apegarse a animales de compañía, pero parecía que al gato le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, puesto que se puso a ronronear. Llevaba ya un rato acariciándolo, y al parecer el hecho de hacerlo, le había relajado, tanto que no le importó el pequeño alboroto que había dentro, luego oyó como se abría la puerta y unos pasos:

— ¿Sora? – oyó que decía una mujer.

.

El gato al parecer se dio por aludido, ya que levantó la cabeza con interés y soltó un pequeño maullido, pero la chica se enteró:

— ¡Sora!

.

Se acercó para coger al gato, pero entonces se dio cuenta de donde estaba su gato y se fijo el hombre que había en los escalones, su rostro enrojeció:

— Ah, lo siento, es mi gato… – empezó a disculparse.

— Tranquila, no me molesta.

.

Ulquiorra se fijo en la mujer, largo cabello naranja y ojos grises, recordaba haberla visto en el salón de celebraciones sentada al lado de Nelliel, llorando, mientras esta intentaba tranquilizarla, de hecho, aún podía apreciar unos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y ahora ella parecía estar dudando entre coger al gato o quedarse allí, así que la salvó de aquel apuro:

— Puedes sentarte, si quieres; no muerdo.

— Gracias – dijo algo sonrojada.

.

La chica se sentó a su lado y miró hacia la puerta de entrada de los terrenos, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, y Ulquiorra aprovechó el hecho de no haberse presentado para hacerle unas preguntas, así había menos posibilidades de que le mintiera, por lo que empezó preguntándole cosas sin importancia:

— ¿Trabajas aquí?

— Sí, soy una de las cantantes.

— ¿Cuántas sois en total?

— Cuatro cantantes principales, Mila-Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun, y yo, y dos sustitutas, aunque Halibel-san también sube al escenario a veces, el resto del tiempo se encarga de la barra.

— ¿Puedes contarme algo de lo que ha pasado?

— Hai, yo, salí de la casa de Aizen-san, más o menos a las siete, entré por la cocina, y de allí pasé al salón donde estaban Kurosaki y Sado ayudando a colocar las mesas, Hisagi-san y Kensei-san estaban ayudando a Halibel a colocar las cajas con las bebidas detrás de la barra, y Tousen-san estaba repasando las notas del piano. Entré donde están los camerinos y me dirigí a la oficina a saludar a Gin y Aizen-san, estaban repasando las cuentas cuando llegué. Estuve unos minutos y llegó Halibel-san diciendo que había un problema con los pedidos, yo me fui al taller donde trabaja Ishida, nuestro diseñador, allí estaban Rangiku-san, Rukia, y Nelliel-chan hablando con Ishida y Chojuro, Love no estaba en ese momento, ya se había ido; empecé a hablar con las chicas, un rato después llegó Gin buscando a Rangiku-san, y estuve allí hasta que dieron las ocho, esa hora es a la que suelo empezar a prepararme, así que me fui a mi camerino, y al abrir la puerta…

.

Orihime empezó a sollozar, había estado aguantando las lágrimas todo el rato, pero a medida que avanzaba en su relato, se iban acumulando en sus ojos cada vez más hasta que ya no pudo retenerlas, Ulquiorra sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó para que se limpiara, ella se lo agradeció:

— Lo siento, probablemente parezco una histérica, pero es la primera vez que veo algo así; Halibel, y Aizen-san me oyeron gritar y se acercaron, él me abrazó para que yo dejara de mirar pero no era suficiente, y luego no sé nada más, porque empecé a hiperventilar y me desmayé.

— Tranquila, es una reacción perfectamente normal; de modo que fuiste tú la que descubrió la escena ¿no?

— Hai – susurró ella, aún llorando.

.

Ulquiorra la miró un momento, desde luego no parecía el tipo de persona que estaba mintiendo, es más parecía que iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro, o eso, o bien era una actriz de primera y estaba haciendo el papel de su vida, pero descartó la segunda opción en cuanto vio como le temblaban las manos y, segundos después, empezó a frotarse los brazos como si tuviera frío, la chica aún estaba en shock, ningún asesino podría tener esa reacción, a menos que hubiera sido un homicidio involuntario, cosa que desechó en cuanto vio el cuerpo, la cantidad de puñaladas en el abdomen y el corte en el cuello… aquello había sido un asesinato a sangre fría. Antes de pensar si quiera lo que estaba haciendo, puso al gato en el regazo de Orihime, se quitó su gabardina, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, y se la puso por encima a ella:

— ¿Qué…?

— Estás temblando, seguramente porque aún estas traumatizada.

— Ya, bueno, si después de esto solo tengo que ir al psicólogo un mes, será un milagro.

.

Orihime se abrigó un poco más con la gabardina mientras acariciaba a Sora, olía bien, como el olor que deja la lluvia al caer en el césped, giró la cabeza en su dirección y se fijó en él, tenía el pelo negro como la noche, con un mechón cayendo de su frente para terminar bifurcándose justo en el principio de su nariz, su piel era pálida, pero no hasta el punto de considerarle un fantasma, tenía unas pestañas oscuras, y sus ojos… eran los más hermosos que había visto, parecían un par de esmeraldas. En ese momento salió Grimmjow, buscando a su compañero:

— Ulquiorra, los chicos ya han terminado.

— Ya voy – dijo levantándose.

.

Orihime se levantó también, un poco enfadada porque él no se había presentado, o por lo menos dicho que era el detective compañero de Grimmjow:

— ¿Eres su compañero? – le dijo a Ulquiorra – ¿sabes? Hay algo que se llama "la educación de presentarse uno mismo cuando alguien no te conoce" y más si te dedicas a hacerle preguntas, deberías practicarlo.

.

¡Zas! Aquello fue parecido a una bofetada para el detective de los ojos verdes, por supuesto sabía que ella se iba a molestar, pero se sorprendió cuando le salió con aquella frase; antes de que pudiera decir algo, Orihime se quitó su gabardina de encima y se la devolvió:

— Gracias por prestármela y si te preocupaba que te mintiera, tranquilo, se me da fatal mentir, no puedo hacerlo ni jugando al póquer.

— Orihime ¿vienes conmigo a buscar a Nelliel, por favor? – pidió Grimmjow, el cual intentaba no reírse.

— Claro – se volvió hacia Ulquiorra – deberías aprender de tu compañero, por lo menos él sabe pedir las cosas.

.

¡Zas! Segunda bofetada de la noche para el moreno, su compañero tenía una mano tapando su boca para evitar reírse de él, en su cara, a carcajadas; de modo que prefirió poner una mano en la espalda de la chica y guiarla hacia el interior, mientras, Ulquiorra intentaba superar la sorpresa, era la primera mujer que había conseguido hacerle reaccionar de esa manera; sacudió la cabeza, era hora de trabajar, no de quedarse embobado con aquella que había conseguido darle dos bofetadas verbales en menos de cinco minutos.

Volvió a la escena del crimen, y entró en la habitación intentando no pisar el charco de sangre que había justo debajo del cadáver, detrás de él entró su compañero, quien miró la escena con cara de asco, cosa que le resultó extraña, puesto que Grimmjow normalmente actuaba como un auténtico profesional en su trabajo, aunque se le escapara alguna que otra mueca, pero siempre mantenía el tipo:

— Joder, menuda carnicería – dijo en un murmullo – parece que se hayan ensanchado con él.

— Eso parece – contestó Ulquiorra sacando la pequeña linterna de su bolsillo – tiene ligeras marcas cerca de la boca, seguramente se la taparon para que no gritara.

— Siete, ocho, nueve, diez… Dios, parece un colador; he contado más o menos diez puñaladas en el abdomen.

— El corte del cuello…

— Termina aquí, en el lado derecho, así que es posible que sea zurdo.

— O puede que le estuviera apuñalando desde atrás, de esa forma, el asesino sería diestro.

— Cierto, es otra posibilidad.

.

Siguieron mirando el cuerpo de Love, además de todo el camerino, en busca de todas las pistas posibles, anotándolas en sus libretas, haciendo fotos con el móvil de algo que les llamaba la atención, por si los fotógrafos no lo habían hecho a ese objeto en concreto. Cuando decidieron que ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer, dieron la orden de llevarse al reciente fallecido a la morgue, donde esperarían al informe de la autopsia para saber más detalles y la hora de la muerte. Ulquiorra salió al salón de celebraciones y habló con aquellos que no había interrogado su compañero para que las relaciones personales interfirieran lo menos posible en la investigación; entre testigo y testigo, miraba de reojo a la chica de cabellos naranja, la amiga de Nelliel, y de vez en cuando ella le miraba, y cuando lo hacía fruncía el ceño, todavía estaba mosqueada. Un millón de lágrimas, pañuelos, declaraciones, y una hora más tarde, ambos detectives salieron de allí, con aspecto cansado. Los acompañaban la mujer de Grimmjow y su amiga, con el gato entre sus brazos; Nelliel iba a irse con ellos en el coche, así que, cuando se despidió de Orihime y bajó los escalones, Ulquiorra se acercó a la cantante, quien todavía le miraba un poco molesta:

— Detective Ulquiorra Schiffer – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

— Orihime Inoue – dijo correspondiendo al saludo.

— Quiero que vengas a la comisaría a declarar, junto con las demás personas que han sido citadas, por favor – añadió.

— Claro.

— Y también – sacó una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo – quiero que me llames si te acuerdas de algo, lo que sea, no importa la hora; mi móvil está anotado ahí.

— Arigato.

.

Ulquiorra se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la frente, para sorpresa de ella, y también de él mismo:

— Espero que duermas bien esta noche, mujer, o por lo menos, sin pesadillas.

— Hai; que tengas una buena noche, Ulquiorra.

.

El chico asintió y fue al coche, arrancó el motor, y condujo hacia la salida, Orihime se quedó un momento allí y luego entró en el recinto para buscar a Aizen y a Halibel, desde luego esa noche no tenía pensamiento de dormir sola.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra se encontraba en el apartamento de Grimmjow, habían hablado con el capitán Kuchiki mientras Nelliel se daba una ducha, y les había informado de que al día siguiente por la mañana podrían pasar por la morgue para el informe de la autopsia, y que les esperaba en su despacho después para un primer informe del caso. Con todo aclarado, colgaron y se quedaron pensando unos minutos, para luego hacer un resumen del informe que le darían al capitán al día siguiente; estaban terminándolo cuando Nelliel salió de la ducha vestida con un pantalón corto de pijama, una camiseta de tirantes y la bata por encima, en cuanto la vio, Grimmjow se acercó a ella y la pegó a su cuerpo para besarla con ganas, después de ese beso, juntó sus frentes y suspiró aliviado al tenerla en sus brazos:

— Gracias a Dios que tú estás bien – le dijo a la peli-verde – ve a la cocina y toma algo que te calme ¿vale? para que esta noche puedas dormir.

— Vale, pero también te necesito a ti.

— Tranquila, voy en cinco minutos, puedes esperarme si quieres, termino rápido.

— Te espero en la cocina entonces – dijo dándole un beso.

.

Grimmjow prolongó un poco más el contacto, pero acabó soltándola poco a poco, y dejó que se fuera del salón; luego volvió al sofá donde estaba Ulquiorra para terminar el informe, este se quedó mirándolos un momento, y luego siguió a lo suyo, sintió como el sofá se hundía bajo el peso de su compañero:

— Puedes ir con ella si quieres, ya lo termino yo y lo paso a limpio en mi apartamento, no me importa.

— No, acabemos con esto ya.

— Como quieras.

.

Tal y como le prometió a su mujer, cinco minutos y un par de conclusiones más tarde, Grimmjow acompañó a Ulquiorra a la puerta y se despidió de él. Al cerrar la puerta suspiró de forma audible, en verdad estaba cansado, casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando su capitán le dijo que su próximo caso era en el club donde trabajaba su chica, después el hecho de saber que había sido uno de sus compañeros quien había muerto, ella presa de los nervios, y después las preguntas al personal, la descarga de los vídeos de seguridad, la espera a que terminaran los del equipo forense, aunque lo más gracioso había sido, sin duda, el ver a su compañero quedarse sin habla por la amiga de Nelliel, Orihime; casi podía asegurar que Ulquiorra se había interesado en ella, porque de nunca jamás había visto que él diera ese tipo de afecto, como el beso que le había dado a la cantante; a nadie, ni siquiera a Nelliel, y eso que a ella la conocía desde que empezaron a salir; de no ser porque se jodería el caso si él se enamoraba de la chica, se pondría a saltar, pero no era hora de eso, ahora mismo lo que quería era descansar para poder pensar al día siguiente con la cabeza fría. Fue a la cocina, donde se encontró a Nelliel medio dormida, la cargó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, donde la depositó en la cama, él se tumbó a su lado, eso sí, poniendo su pistola en la mesa de noche que había al lado, toda precaución era poca; mañana sería otro día.

.

.

.

_Estaba feliz, por una vez en su vida, se sentía completamente feliz. Allí estaba ella, vestida de novia, esperando al hombre que amaba; pero algo no andaba bien, llevaba un rato esperando con el resto de invitados, y su prometido no llegaba, de repente oyó la voz de su padre en su cabeza, repitiéndole lo que le dijo aquel día "no te atrevas a escapar o me encargaré de que sufras las consecuencias, quitándote aquello que amas" y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Dejó caer el ramo de novia cuando vio la figura de aquel hombre, al que no había visto en veinte años, atravesar la puerta del salón. Ella salió corriendo en dirección a los camerinos, no hizo falta saber que puerta debía abrir, ya estaba entreabierta, con la luz encendida, se acercó, con la esperanza de que él estuviera ahí de pie, peleándose con la corbata y de ahí su retraso; con el corazón en un puño, empujó lentamente la puerta, y le encontró tumbado en el suelo, con la parte frontal de su traje manchada de rojo, y su mano en el cuello, luchando por respirar. Se agachó a su lado y le atrajo hacia ella, se quitó el velo para tapar su cuello y evitar que se desangrara; su vestido, antes blanco, ahora estaba teñido de rojo sangre, porque aparte del cuello, también tenía heridas en su abdomen. Las lágrimas caían en cascada de sus ojos: _

_— __Aizen, mírame, ¡mírame! Quédate conmigo ¿me oyes? quédate conmigo, por favor… no me dejes…_

_— __Halibel…_

_. _

_Ella se acercó a su rostro y lo besó, porque sería la última vez que lo hiciera, sus labios sabían a sangre; cuando volvió a mirarle, tenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho no subía con el ritmo de su respiración, y su corazón… había dejado de latir. Lo había perdido todo, otra vez._

.

Halibel se despertó de golpe con una mano sobre su boca para no gritar, y las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su cara; se levantó de golpe de la cama, mientras seguía llorando, y se fue al pasillo para no despertar a Orihime, que dormía a su lado; estaban en casa de Aizen, durmiendo en la habitación principal mientras que el dueño dormía en una habitación para invitados, Ichigo y Sado se habían quedado también por si ocurría algo, de hecho, Sado había dejado una pequeña luz encendida en la planta baja, donde dormía. Ella seguía llorando en el pasillo, intentando no hacer ruido, pero al parecer alguien la había escuchado saltar de la cama, la puerta de su derecha se abrió y salió Aizen, medio despeinado y vistiendo solo un pantalón de pijama de color oscuro; al verla de esa manera, la abrazó sin dudarlo y ella correspondió el abrazo, la guió hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta para no despertar a nadie:

— Halibel – susurró – ¿qué ocurre?

— Te vi morir… – dijo entre sollozos – en mis brazos… el vestido, blanco… acabó teñido de rojo…

— Tranquila, ya está – dijo intentando calmarla – se acabó, era una pesadilla ¿vale? tranquila.

.

No había que ser un genio para suponer lo que había pasado, seguramente había soñado que era él quien moría, el día de la boda de ambos, y ella, al intentar salvarlo, había acabado con el vestido manchado con su sangre, _"la noche mejora por momentos"_ pensó de forma irónica. Cuando consiguió calmarla, la acompañó a la habitación, donde Orihime seguía durmiendo, gracias a Sora, que estaba durmiendo a su lado enroscado en sí mismo, y a una pastilla que se había tomado:

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – le preguntó a la rubia.

— Sí, por favor.

.

Halibel se acostó en medio de la cama, de cara hacia él, para dejarle un pequeño sitio a Aizen, y bastó con que él le pasara un brazo por encima, para que ella se durmiera en cinco minutos, abrazada a él; ninguno tuvo una pesadilla en el resto de la noche.

.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros, esto cada vez se pone más interesante; hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, y también espero vuestros reviews. Ya habéis visto como Ulquiorra se ha quedado mudo con Orihime, y también que Halibel, por mucho que quiera negarlo, está enamorada de Aizen, al igual que él de ella (lo sé, nadie se esperaba esta pareja). En el próximo capítulo sabremos por fin el pasado de Orihime, Aizen, y Halibel, y también revelo que algo se ha "perdido" (si, entre comillas), Cenicienta perdió un zapato en el baile ¿qué es lo que falta? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo! Nos leemos!


	3. Cap 3: Declaraciones

Muy buenas a todos! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia; en el anterior, vimos que Ulquiorra y Orihime por fin se conocieron, y el primero se llevó dos bofetadas verbales por parte de ella por no presentarse, y también estaba la pesadilla de Halibel, en la que Aizen, el hombre que ama, y con el que iba a casarse en ese sueño, moría en sus brazos, intentando salvarle. De modo que sin más, os dejo para que leáis, que disfrutéis del capítulo! :P

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Declaraciones **

Dos días, ya habían pasado dos días desde que se despertara en la cama de Aizen, con él a su lado, y no precisamente con un espacio de por medio, no, había despertado con la cara casi pegada a su cuello, con una mano puesta en su brazo, y la otra justo sobre el corazón de él, y una de sus piernas casi enroscada en su cintura, o por lo menos, encima de la pierna de su jefe, y él no se quedaba atrás, no, la mano que quedaba por fuera pasaba por encima de su cintura hasta acabar en la parte baja de su espalda, y su otra mano se colaba magistralmente por la curva de su cintura y estaba en su trasero, lo que se traducía, literalmente, como en que le estaba metiendo mano por la cara; y en esos dos malditos días llevaba siendo el jodido cachondeo del club. Los demás creían que disimulaban, pero ella sabía que en cuanto pasaba por delante, esbozaban una sonrisa a sus espaldas, como si supieran algo que a ella se le escapaba; quien no se molestaba en disimular era Orihime, pero era porque seguramente les había visto a ella y a Aizen durmiendo tan juntos aquella mañana, así que no podía reprochárselo en realidad, pero los demás ya le estaban tocando las narices, sobre todo Gin, ese viejo zorro era el que más se reía y sin disimular, pero claro hoy no había tiempo para hacer preguntas, es más, hoy se las harían a ella, porque ahora mismo se dirigía a la comisaría junto con su jefe y Orihime a dar sus declaraciones, junto con algunos miembros más del club, el día anterior habían asistido algunos, hoy les tocaba a ellos.

.

Cuando llegaron les dejaron en una sala de espera, hasta que apareció Grimmjow al cabo de un rato:

— Les tomaremos declaración de uno en uno, entre mi compañero y yo, así que les pido paciencia y su colaboración, por favor – luego añadió – ¿Aizen-san? Acompáñeme.

— Claro, detective.

.

Grimmjow le guió hasta una sala que tenía por mobiliario una mesa y dos sillas. Tomaron asiento, uno en frente del otro; el detective de ojos celestes puso una grabadora encima de la mesa, sacó unos papeles que pertenecían al caso, y una libreta, luego le dio al botón de grabar del aparato:

— Bien Aizen-san, es usted dueño de Las Noches ¿no? – empezó Grimmjow.

— Si, uno de ellos.

— ¿Hay alguno más?

— Sí, Gin Ichimaru…

— ¿Y?

— No hay nadie más.

.

Grimmjow alzó una ceja en señal interrogante, y para recordarle que debía contestar con la verdad si no quería pasar una noche en el calabozo por obstrucción a la justicia:

— Había otra persona que iba a ser dueña del club, junto conmigo y Gin, pero murió… – dijo recordando – era mi esposa… Hinamori Momo.

— ¿Esposa? No sabía que estuviera casado.

— No lo estoy, de hecho; soy viudo.

— Vaya, mis condolencias, señor Aizen.

— Fue hace dieciocho años, pero gracias; se suponía que nosotros tres íbamos a ser los dueños del club, pero Hinamori murió antes de que se pudieran formalizar los papeles así que…

— Un poco joven para estar casado ¿no? En ese entonces tendría usted… diecinueve.

— Puede, pero nunca me he arrepentido, además, ella estaba esperando un bebé, mío. Se quedó embarazada; no me importó que los dos fuéramos jóvenes, ambos queríamos a ese niño, de modo que nos casamos. Fue una boda sencilla, mi padre, que aún vivía, estaba feliz por los dos, y no se opuso, Gin y su mujer, Rangiku Matsumoto, fueron testigos; además de la familia de Hinamori. La construcción de Las Noches estaba en marcha, y casi terminada. Cuando finalizó, fuimos a firmar los papeles de apertura y demás, ese día ella se retrasó un poco porque se encontraba cansada, debido al embarazo, estaba de seis meses, así que me dijo que me adelantara, que ella cogería un taxi. No debí hacerle caso. En el trayecto del taxi, un camión se saltó el semáforo, y los embistió, por el lado del conductor, el hombre murió casi al instante; trasladaron a mi mujer al hospital, estaba bastante mal. Mi padre me llamó y me dijo lo que había pasado; cuando llegué, la estaban operando, salió y parecía que se iba a recuperar… no lo hizo. Estuve junto a ella todo el tiempo después de que despertara; ella y el bebé murieron una hora después.

— Lo siento mucho – volvió a decir el detective.

— Tranquilo, pasó hace mucho.

— Volviendo a nuestros asuntos, señor Aizen ¿dónde estaba entre las seis y media y las ocho?

— En mi despacho, con Gin, revisando los gastos e ingresos del mes, entre otros papeles.

— ¿Tenía algún problema con el señor Love?

— No, y si lo hubiera tenido solo tenía que despedirlo, por si se lo pregunta.

— ¿Estuvo todo el tiempo en su despacho?

— Sí, desde las seis; luego, creo que sobre las siete y media llegó Orihime para saludarme, y le di el horario de esa noche para que avisara a las demás, luego llegó la señorita Halibel porque había un problema con los pedidos que había solicitado, y entonces oímos a Orihime gritar, salimos para ver qué pasaba y la encontramos pegada a la pared, fuimos hacia ella, y entonces nos encontramos con la escena.

— Así que, la señorita Inoue fue la primera en encontrar el cuerpo ¿no?

— Sí, así es.

— Antes ha dicho que ella fue para saludarle, y ha sonado como si fuera una costumbre ¿qué relación tiene con ella?

— Es mi hija adoptiva.

— ¿La adoptó? – preguntó curioso.

— Sí.

— ¿Supongo que hay una historia detrás? – Aizen asintió – por favor, me gustaría saberla.

— Es curioso, fue tres meses después de que muriera mi esposa, justo por la fecha en que iba a nacer el bebé, a principios de abril. Yo estaba peor que mal, aunque empezaba a reponerme, esa noche estábamos en el club Gin, mi padre, y yo, y Gin me convenció de que sacara la basura, para que me "diera el aire" según él, de modo que fui a la entrada, y cuando estaba por irme escuché el sonido de una rama partirse, miré hacia atrás y no vi nada en un principio, pero al acercarme y mirar más de cerca, vi a un niño de no más de diez años, sosteniendo un bulto en sus brazos. El chico parecía que iba a caerse, y por poco lo hace si no llegó a cogerle; lo que llevaba entre los brazos era una niña de tres años. Llamé a Gin y a mi padre a gritos y me llevé al chico y a la pequeña al recinto corriendo; el chico no pesaba casi nada, tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo, raspones, el labio partido… Gin llamó a una ambulancia para que se llevaran al niño y le trataran. El chico nos dijo que su nombre era Sora Inoue, y la niña era su hermana pequeña, Orihime; su madre había muerto a manos de su padre hacía dos días, y casi los matan a él y a su hermana. Sora había escapado de casa con su hermana en brazos y se había escondido de su padre durante esos dos días. El chico murió esa noche en el hospital, su padre acabó muerto a tiros por la policía, y yo adopté a la niña, puesto que era la única persona con quien se calmaba; se puede decir que yo la salvé a ella de una posible vida nefasta, con una familia que no la quisiera, y ella me salvó a mí al devolverme la felicidad que creí haber perdido.

— Una historia con final feliz.

— Se podría decir que sí.

— ¿Se le ocurre de alguna persona que tuviera algún problema con la víctima?

— Pues la verdad es que no, que yo sepa no hay problemas personales entre los miembros del club.

— ¿Nunca los ha habido?

— No que yo haya oído, o me haya enterado.

— De acuerdo. Si se entera de algo, por favor, llámenos – dijo dándole una tarjeta con su número.

— Lo haré, detective.

.

Aizen volvió a la sala donde se encontró con que Gin no estaba, y miró a Halibel interrogante:

— El detective Schiffer está con él – dijo a modo de respuesta.

.

Grimmjow apareció detrás de Aizen y miró hacia la sala, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la rubia:

— ¿Señorita Halibel? Acompáñeme, por favor.

.

Tia se levantó y fue tras él hasta la sala en la que había estado su jefe antes; y al igual que había hecho anteriormente, sacó la grabadora y los papeles, mientras ella se sentaba y se acomodaba en la silla; el chico la repasó de arriba abajo, falda negra, blusa blanca, medias de color transparente, y zapatos de tacón también negros:

— Supongo que ese no es su uniforme habitual ¿cierto? – le preguntó de forma casual.

— No, nunca llevo tacones en mi trabajo, y siempre llevo un chaleco negro por encima de la camisa, pero sí que puedo llevar falda o pantalón, siempre de color negro.

— ¿Debería llamarla señorita Halibel… o señorita Barragan?

— Creo recodar que dejé de llamarme así en cuanto cambié mi apellido por el de mi madre – dijo algo molesta.

— ¿Le molesta que le recuerde su pasado?

— Lo único que me molesta es saber que llevé ese apellido una vez, hace mucho, y además estaba orgullosa de ello.

— ¿Puedo suponer que todos los miembros de su trabajo saben su verdadero nombre?

— Sí, todos sin excepción.

— ¿Y su padre sabe de su cambio de nombre?

— Estoy segura de que sí, o no habría podido mandarme la carta en la que me informaba del depósito que había dejado mi madre para mí, para cuando cumpliera los dieciocho.

— ¿El señor Love intentó intimidarla con eso?

— Para nada, es más, fue él quien consiguió dar con la solución de que no tuviera que irme de Las Noches y tuvieran que devolverme al señor Barragan.

— Está claro que no se lleva bien con su padre – comentó Grimmjow.

— ¿Por qué debería, si para él no fui más que otra posesión suya, que vendió por un cuarto de millón más al mes para su maldita empresa? ¿Alguna vez le han usado de esa forma, detective? ¿Alguna vez le han tratado como si solo fuera un objeto y no tuviera voz ni voto sobre su suerte? Love encontró una forma de que me quedara en el club, y no tuviera que volver a pisar la casa de ese hombre, y he dado las gracias cada día, durante estos años, porque él encontrara la forma de que yo tuviera mi libertad.

— ¿De qué forma la ayudó? si puedo saberlo.

— Le contaré una historia, detective, breve pero intensa: yo era una joven de quince años, brillante, guapa, un padre rico, una vida resuelta, muchas amigas, y un novio al que quería; pues bien, de golpe y porrazo mi madre murió un día, cuatro meses antes de las vacaciones de verano; poco tiempo después, cuando el curso acabó, mi padre quiso firmar un acuerdo con una empresa que le reportaría más beneficios de los que ya tenía, la empresa en la que estaba interesado, quiso algo más que una parte de las acciones de mi padre, y a él no se le ocurrió otra cosa que entregarme a mí, en un matrimonio de conveniencia, y lo único que me dijo fue "tranquila, con eso no tendrás que trabajar nunca". Esa noche escribí a mis amigas para que me ayudaran, ninguna quiso hacerlo por miedo a mi padre, y aquel novio que tanto decía quererme, me volvió la espalda y se enrolló con mi mejor amiga, porque, según él, ella no le daría problemas. Le pedí a mi padre que no me casara con un hombre al que yo no quería, y era treinta años mayor, se negó; lo último que me dijo fue "no te atrevas a escapar o me encargaré de que sufras las consecuencias quitándote aquello que amas". Cuando faltaban dos días para mi cumpleaños y dos semanas para la boda, decidí escaparme, lo había pensado bastante bien, de modo que cogí una bolsa de viaje y metí todo lo que era importante para mí y todo el dinero en metálico que tenía, una criada me ayudó a salir de casa, sabiendo que la iban a despedir por eso, pero ella decía que yo merecía algo mejor que un matrimonio sin amor. Lo primero que hice fue buscar una tienda y comprar un tinte negro para el pelo y unas tijeras, ya sabrá para qué, lo hice en un lavabo público; iba a pasar la noche en la calle cuando recogí un periódico del suelo, y vi el anuncio de que se necesitaba personal en el club, que estaba a punto de abrir. Fui allí y me encontré con el padre del señor Aizen, él sabía quién era yo, pero en cuanto le expliqué mi situación decidió contratarme como ayudante de camarero, aunque no sabía cómo podía hacerlo legal, y entre todos intentaron encontrar una solución. Love la encontró, yo había terminado mis estudios, y en dos días cumplía los dieciséis, podían hacerme un contrato de prácticas y al tener trabajo, yo podía declararme emancipada, y sería libre.

— Y así consiguió librarse del matrimonio y de su padre.

— Sí.

— ¿Dónde estaba entre las seis y media y las ocho?

— Llegué a las seis al club, puede comprobarlo en mi tarjeta, y en la cámara del vestíbulo; fui directa al salón, al lado de la barra estaban las cajas del pedido que había solicitado, y le pedí ayuda a Kensei y a Hisagi para colocarlas dentro, cuando las abrí cogí el recibo e inspeccioné que estaba todo, pero no era así; lo revisé dos veces, faltaba una caja de sake, así que, después de colocar todo, fui a la oficina del señor Aizen para comunicarlo, serían las siete y media, puede que poco después; estaban allí Orihime, Gin, y él. Orihime y Gin se fueron unos minutos después y yo me quedé sola con el señor Aizen para solucionar lo del pedido y cuando terminamos de llamar a la empresa, escuchamos gritar a Orihime, abrimos la puerta, y ella estaba gritando, con la cara blanca, corrimos hacia ella, y… nos… encontramos, a Love…

.

Grimmjow le dio un pañuelo que había sacado de una caja, que siempre había allí, Halibel se secó los ojos, antes de que cayeran las lágrimas:

— Lo siento… cada vez que lo recuerdo, me siguen entrando nauseas.

— Es comprensible. Bien señorita Halibel, hemos terminado por ahora.

.

Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, y volvieron a la sala de espera, donde se encontraron a Ulquiorra, de pie, y a Kensei, volviendo a su asiento:

— Señorita Inoue – dijo Ulquiorra – acompáñeme, por favor.

— Señor Kurosaki – dijo su compañero – venga conmigo.

.

Cada cual se levantó de su sitio; Orihime siguió a Ulquiorra hasta la sala, en la que habían estado los anteriores a ella, y se sentó en la silla, frente a él; se removió un poco en la silla, de los nervios, y el moreno se dio cuenta de eso:

— ¿Estás nerviosa? – le preguntó.

— Si, un poco.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

— No, no te tengo miedo.

.

Él la miró con sorpresa, pues vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad; era la primera vez que alguien le decía que no le tenía miedo; parpadeó un momento y luego fijó la vista en los papeles que había colocado sobre la mesa, luego pulsó el botón de la grabadora, y empezó el interrogatorio:

— ¿Dónde estaba entre las seis y media y las ocho?

— Pues a las seis y media estaba terminando de recoger algunas cosas de la casa de Aizen, luego me puse a leer hasta las siete y algo, y salí para ir al club; entré por la cocina y saludé al chef, Hachi, luego pasé por el salón donde estaban Sado y Kurosaki colocando las mesas, Kensei y Hisagi-san estaban ayudando a Halibel a colocar las cajas, luego fui a la oficina, para saludar a Aizen y a Gin, estuve hablando con ellos unos minutos, Aizen me dio el horario de la noche, y entonces llegó Halibel buscando a Aizen, porque había un problema con el pedido, yo miré el reloj y vi que eran las siete y media, así que salí de allí, busqué a las demás, que estaban en el camerino de Mila-Rose, les dije el horario, y me fui al taller de Ishida, nuestro diseñador; Love no estaba, Ishida dijo que había ido a mi camerino a dejar mi vestido listo. También estaban allí, Chojuro, su ayudante, Rukia, Nelliel, Gin, y Rangiku, su mujer, y estuve hablando con ellos hasta que dieron las ocho, que es la hora a la que me preparo. Fui…

— Fuiste a tu camerino y te encontraste la escena – terminó por ella – no quería que lo repitieras más veces ¿Qué pasó después?

— Empecé a gritar, Aizen y Halibel salieron de la oficina y corrieron hacia mí, y luego empecé a hiperventilar y me desmayé, no sé nada más.

— ¿Y los que estaban en el taller? ¿No escucharon nada?

.

Orihime negó con la cabeza:

— Hay mucho ruido en el taller, además de la música; tiene que estar la puerta abierta para que puedan escuchar a los de afuera.

— ¿Importa si lo compruebo?

— No creo que a Ishida le importe, pero deberías preguntárselo.

— Lo tendré en cuenta ¿Tenías algún problema con la víctima?

— No, claro que no, Love era una persona amable conmigo, a veces se enfadaba, como todos, pero no era una persona con la que yo, o alguien del club tuviera problemas, era bueno en su trabajo, y todos estábamos contentos con él.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con el señor Aizen?

— Es mi padre.

.

Ulquiorra la miró sorprendido:

— ¿Tu padre?

— Si, él… nos encontró a mi hermano Sora y a mí en la entrada, yo tenía tres años, así que no me acuerdo de eso; Sora había huido de casa conmigo, porque mi padre biológico había matado a mi madre, y Sora huyó conmigo antes de que nos matara a nosotros también. Nos llevaron al hospital, pero mi hermano no sobrevivió, le habían hecho bastante daño, y bueno… Aizen había perdido hacía unos meses a su esposa y a su hijo, que no había nacido, y como era la única persona dispuesta a hacerse cargo de mí, y con la única con la que yo no lloraba pues… me adoptó. Aunque en realidad me han criado entre todos, somos como una familia allí, puede que tengamos nuestras pequeñas peleas sobre algunas cosas, pero nada importante.

— ¿Pequeñas peleas? – preguntó con curiosidad.

— Bueno, no son peleas de las que acaba alguien en el hospital, en realidad son discusiones, pero al rato es como si nada hubiera pasado; nos apoyamos todos, y sabemos que tenemos al compañero de al lado para cualquier cosa.

.

Algo en la cara de Orihime, le hizo pensar a Ulquiorra que decía la verdad, podía verlo en sus ojos, por supuesto iría allí a comprobarlo aunque tuviera que pasarse el día entero, y de paso comprobaría el taller, por mucho ruido y música que hubiera, deberían de haberla oído:

— ¿Se te ocurre de alguien estuviera tan cabreado con el señor Love, hasta el punto de querer matarlo?

— No.

— Bien, señorita Inoue, eso es todo creo; si se le ocurre algo más…

— Le llamaré – completó ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bien.

.

Ambos se levantaron de su silla, cuando Ulquiorra se acordó de algo al recoger los papeles:

— Una pregunta más ¿de qué color era el vestido que te llevó?

— Azul cielo, si creo que era ese color, o un tono más claro, Ishida tiene una foto del vestido, de todos modos.

— De acuerdo, gracias.

.

.

.

Dios, vaya día, después de todas las declaraciones y preguntas, había ido al club para comprobar que la chica no mentía respecto a la recepción de sonidos en el taller, y tenía razón, no se oía más que el ruido de las máquinas, y un poco por encima la música, la había hecho gritar con todas sus fuerza, y apenas se escuchaba, pero no lo suficiente como para alertar a nadie; había visto una foto de Orihime con el vestido, y tenía que admitir que era hermosa, la chica ya de por sí le parecía atractiva, pero con ese vestido, era la imagen más hermosa que había visto nunca. Y ahora estaba de vuelta en la comisaría para hacer otro informe del caso, había parado a comer para despejarse un poco, aunque no le había servido de mucho, los ojos se le cerraban solos; necesitaba dormir, pero no lo haría hasta que acabara el informe, después se echaría en el sofá de alguna sala de reuniones, que para algo estaban.

.

_Estaba soñando, de eso estaba más que seguro, ella no podía estar allí, delante de él. Tan hermosa que parecía irreal, con el vestido que le había visto en aquella foto… pero había algo raro en aquel sueño, ella estaba de espaldas y tenía los brazos cruzados, como si intentara cubrirse, a pesar de estar vestida; de la nada sacó una toalla que le cubría lo justo, y se acercó a él sonriendo, le cogió la cara con ambas manos, como si temiera que se escapase, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Ulquiorra puso las manos en su cintura cuando iba a retirarse y la volvió a besar, ella soltó una pequeña risa y se separó uno poco: _

_— __Tengo que vestirme. _

_. _

_¿Vestirse? Pero si ya lo estaba, aún tenía el vestido, se veía por debajo de la toalla; ella miró a su alrededor: _

_— __¿Dónde está, Ulquiorra? _

_— __¿Qué? _

_— __El vestido ¿dónde está el vestido? _

_— __Lo llevas puesto. _

_— __¿Dónde está el vestido? – repitió – ¿dónde está el vestido? ¿dónde está el vestido? ¿dónde está el vestido?... _

_. _

_De repente todo se volvió un remolino, Ulquiorra giraba y solo veía a Orihime repitiendo la misma pregunta, el sueño se había vuelto una pesadilla, y no podía despertar… _

Hasta que alguien le zarandeo el hombro y despertó de golpe:

— Ey, Ulquiorra ¿estás bien? – preguntó Grimmjow.

.

Su compañero estaba a su lado mirándolo preocupado; sin decir nada empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles las fotos que habían hecho:

— ¿Y las fotos del caso?

.

Grimmjow fue a su mesa, revolvió algunos papeles y le dio las fotos:

— ¿Ulquiorra qué ocurre?

— Un momento, primero échame una mano.

— ¿Qué tengo que buscar?

— Un vestido azul cielo colgado en alguna parte.

.

Estuvieron buscando un buen rato en todas las fotos, incluidas las del cuerpo, pero no encontraban el dichoso vestido, nada que fuera de color azul cielo, aunque fuera una simple mancha en alguna parte, en el tocador, el interior del armario, incluso debajo, o sobre la víctima… no estaba, el vestido no estaba en el camerino, la única prueba que decía a todas luces que Love había ido a la habitación a dejarlo, era una solitaria percha que colgaba en la puerta del armario.

.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

¿Dónde estará el vestido de Orihime? Jajajajajajajaja… lo siento si os he dejado con las ganas, pero ya se estaba haciendo largo el capítulo. Bueno pues ya habéis visto el pasado de Aizen, de Halibel (lo del tinte negro y las tijeras era para teñírselo y cortarse el pelo para que nadie la reconociera), y de Orihime. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis marcado esta historia como favorita y la estáis siguiendo (MikeRider16, Proxi Otaku, The Dust-Boy, y lisbethfalette). En el próximo capítulo descubriréis el misterio que encierra el asesinato de Love, las sonrisas hacia Halibel (principio del capítulo) y también… ¿qué tendrán… los ascensores? ;) Nos leemos!


	4. Cap 4: Objetivo real

Muy buenas a todos! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, y ante todo mil disculpas por la tardanza, estas semanas han sido de locos para mí, y casi no he tenido tiempo; ya visteis en el anterior el pasado de Aizen, de Halibel, y de Orihime, y también se descubrió que el vestido que iba a llevar la noche del asesinato, ha desaparecido; en este capítulo se descubre el misterio que hay detrás de ello. Qué disfrutéis! :P

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Objetivo real **

Orihime llevaba toda la mañana buscando a Sora, quien no había aparecido en el día de ayer, lo cual era un poco raro, ya que siempre iba dormir con ella, y encima parecía no haber tocado la comida que le dejó. Al pasar por la cocina se encontró a Rukia poniéndole algo de hielo en la cara a Ichigo, que se le estaba empezando a poner morada después del golpe que le había dado Tia; aún se reía al acordarse, de que, cuando Kurosaki fue a despertarla aquella mañana, había sacado una foto de Aizen y Halibel durmiendo tan juntos, y la había enseñado a medio club, incluido Gin, de ahí las risas de todos cada vez que pasaba la rubia; de modo que, después de venir de la comisaría, cogió al marido de Rangiku por el cuello de la camisa hasta que dijo lo que quería oír. Ichigo jamás vio venir el golpe, ni siquiera cuando ella gritó su nombre buscándole, con cara de cabreada, por suerte Aizen iba justo detrás de ella para evitar que acabara mandado al amigo de Orihime al hospital. La peli-naranja se acercó a la pareja y les preguntó:

— ¡Hola chicos!

— ¡Hola Inoue! – contestó Rukia – ¿qué haces?

— Estoy buscando a Sora ¿lo habéis visto?

— Pues no, la verdad – contestó el chico – ayer por la tarde lo vi correteando por aquí, creo que iba al vestíbulo.

— Oh… es que no apareció por la noche, y lo he buscado por la casa de Aizen y no está, así que solo me queda buscarlo por aquí.

— Mira en el taller de Ishida – dijo Rukia – en cuanto termine con Ichigo te ayudo a buscarlo ¿vale?

— Muchas gracias, Rukia.

.

Inoue se fue al taller de Ishida, donde preguntó al diseñador si había visto a su gato, pero no hubo suerte, aunque ya lo suponía, Ishida pocas veces lo dejaba entrar, sobre todo porque cuando se ponía a jugar, podía acabar desgarrando vestidos, o deshacer las borlas de hilos, de manera que había que volver a enrollarlas, así que las pocas veces que entraba ahí, era en brazos de su dueña. Estaba terminando de buscarlo por el taller cuando Aizen entró con prisas, al parecer, buscándola a ella:

— Orihime, ven conmigo, rápido.

.

La chica le siguió hasta el vestíbulo, donde la estaba esperando el detective Ulquiorra:

— Señorita Inoue – saludó.

— Detective Ulquiorra ¿ocurre algo?

— Solo quiero saber algo ¿entraste en la habitación?

.

Orihime parpadeó sorprendida:

— ¿Perdón?

— La noche del asesinato ¿entraste en tu camerino cuando abriste la puerta?

— No – dijo negando con la cabeza – me quedé paralizada, y pegada a la pared, si hubiera podido habría salido corriendo.

— ¿Usted tampoco entró? – preguntó volviéndose hacia Aizen.

— No, en cuanto Kurosaki se llevó a Orihime a mi casa, yo cogí a la señorita Halibel y le seguí, Kensei y Sado se quedaron vigilando para que nadie entrara, y sé que ellos tampoco lo hicieron.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, detective?

— Tu vestido, no estaba en la escena.

.

Orihime lo miró extrañada, aquello no era posible:

— Pero, si Love fue a llevarlo, Ishida me lo dijo, tenía que estar en la habitación.

— No está, ya lo he comprobado en las fotos ¿te importa si hecho un vistazo a al camerino?

— No, adelante, yo iré a la habitación de arriba para buscar a Sora.

— ¿A Sora? – preguntó Aizen.

— ¿Habitación de arriba? – preguntó Ulquiorra.

— Sí, es que no aparece desde ayer, y no ha tocado su comida – contestó a Aizen – en cuanto a las habitaciones de arriba… hay una planta para los trabajadores que viven aquí. Yo misma tengo una habitación.

— Primero déjame ver tu camerino, por favor.

.

Orihime le condujo hasta el camerino, y lo primero que hizo Ulquiorra fue abrir el armario y mirar los vestidos uno por uno hasta comprobar que el que buscaba no estaba ahí, miró en cada rincón, incluso en el pequeño departamento del armario donde estaban los zapatos; mientras tanto ella lo miraba sin decir palabra, desde la puerta:

— Enséñame tu habitación del hotel.

.

La chica asintió mientras veía que Aizen volvía de su despacho y se guardaba algo en el bolsillo; volvieron a salir al salón de celebraciones, y se dirigieron al vestíbulo para tomar el ascensor de los empleados, para el cual se necesitaba una tarjeta para llamarlo, se metieron en cuanto llegó; Orihime se quedó al fondo, Ulquiorra y Aizen se pusieron delante, ambos parecían bastante tensos, y además reinaba un silencio incómodo que el dueño del club rompió:

— Me gustaría avisarle de algo, detective.

.

Ulquiorra le miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada, aunque eso no quería decir que no le hubiera escuchado, de manera que Aizen prosiguió:

— Llevó un revólver en mi bolsillo, y antes de que pregunte, sí, tengo licencia de armas, y también para disparar, no por nada mi padre fue militar, y me he tomado la molestia porque supongo, que ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo cuando no ha encontrado el vestido en el camerino de mi ahijada.

.

A modo de respuesta, el detective revisó su propia arma justo antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor; dejaron que Orihime los guiara, pero al llegar a la puerta, Aizen la detuvo antes de que la abriera, por precaución:

— Orihime, dame tu tarjeta y ponte detrás de mí – le dijo Aizen.

.

Hizo lo que le dijo y se colocó tras él. Aizen metió la tarjeta en la cerradura y giró el picaporte de la puerta, cuando Ulquiorra estuvo listo, empuñando su pistola, abrió la puerta rápido; pero ninguno se movió, el dueño del club devolvió la tarjeta a Orihime y sacó su revólver, luego entró en el apartamento:

— Mujer – le dijo Ulquiorra – quédate detrás de mí y guíame.

.

Ella asintió y entró tras él en su habitación, y tal como le había dicho, le fue guiando a través del pasillo, revisaron la cocina, el salón, el par de habitaciones extra que había, y uno de los baños… el vestido no aparecía, y Sora tampoco, Orihime se puso en lo peor, sabía que era poco probable que encontrara a su gato, Aizen se les unió en el pasillo y se dirigieron al dormitorio principal, donde ambos hombres se colocaron a cada lado de la puerta, la cual estaba algo entreabierta, y al tener las luces encendidas del pasillo, el dueño del club pudo ver que había algo encima de la cama, y también notó el olor de la sangre:

— Orihime, quédate aquí, y no entres, por nada del mundo.

— Sora está ahí ¿verdad? – preguntó con los ojos húmedos.

.

Él permaneció en silencio, pero aunque no dijera nada, eso ya era una respuesta en sí, de modo que empujó la puerta suavemente y entró, junto con Ulquiorra, en la habitación, dejando a la peli-naranja sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, y oculta entre sus brazos. Cuando los dos hombres entraron, encendieron la luz, y encontraron el vestido encima de la cama, todo habría acabado ahí, de no ser por una pequeña mancha roja que tenía en la parte de la falda; también estaba desgarrado, como si lo hubieran acuchillado, y había un bulto que se apreciaba debajo; Aizen miró un momento el vestido y luego fue al baño contiguo al dormitorio:

— Detective – llamó.

.

Ulquiorra fue a ver, y encontró el espejo lleno de letras rojas, que podrían haberse confundido con pintura, pero sabía que no era así, sabía que el bulto que había debajo del vestido era el gato de la chica, y la mancha del vestido y la pintura del espejo era sangre. Sin esperar un segundo, Ulquiorra llamó a su compañero para pedirle que fuera allí con un fotógrafo y alguien de laboratorio, mientras Aizen volvía a la entrada de la habitación, con la cabeza dándole vueltas al mensaje que había visto en el espejo _"vete de Las Noches, y nunca vuelvas, o acabarás igual que ellos"_.

Estaba claro que alguien quería hacerle daño a Orihime, y además la quería fuera de allí ¿con qué objetivo? lo ignoraba. Ella todavía estaba en el suelo, llorando por la pérdida de Sora, al cual había encontrado hacía diez años en un centro, siendo un gatito que le cabía en la palma de la mano; se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, sin decir nada, solo se guardó el revólver en el bolsillo y se quedó a su lado, mientras oía a Ulquiorra hablar por teléfono. Al cabo de unos minutos Orihime se levantó del suelo y se fue al otro baño, medio tambaleándose, y justo al levantar la tapa del inodoro, vomitó el desayuno de esa mañana, lo que no fue mucho, cosa que tenía que agradecer; al terminar se enjuagó la boca y se encontró a Aizen y a Ulquiorra casi discutiendo en voz baja, pero no les prestó atención, así que se fue a la puerta de la habitación, y se recargó en la pared, mientras esperaba a que salieran. No tuvo que esperar mucho, antes de que llegaran el fotógrafo y los demás, los dos hombres salieron y la llevaron a parte para hablar con ella, algo que ya se sabía, y por la cara que debía tener, no lo dijeron en voz alta:

— Señorita Inoue, he hablado con mi superior, y está de acuerdo en que reciba protección las 24 horas.

— Así que ¿voy a estar encerrada hasta que esto acabe?

— De ninguna manera – intervino Aizen – puedes seguir viniendo a trabajar, solo que ahora el detective Schiffer y su compañero te acompañarán siempre, como precaución.

— Pero hay una condición – continuó Ulquiorra – tendrás que coger algunas de tus cosas personales, y trasladarte a mi apartamento, solo de forma temporal.

— Está bien – contestó la chica – iré por mis cosas.

— Te ayudaré – le dijo Aizen.

.

Ambos se fueron del pasillo para hacer la maleta de Orihime, mientras Ulquiorra esperaba a que terminaran sus compañeros de investigar la escena; no tuvo que esperar mucho, a diferencia de la primera vez, pues a la media hora los chicos ya habían terminado, y el forense se acercó a él:

— No hay mucho que decir de momento: no hay rastro de ADN en las uñas del gato, no se defendió, así que es muy posible que lo hiciera alguien al que estaba acostumbrado; el vestido lo examinaremos, pero a simple vista, parece que tampoco tiene ninguna pista que podamos seguir, salvo que el asesino está muy cabreado con alguien, la manera en que está roto el vestido y la forma de escribir… Cogedle rápido, antes de que haga daño a alguien más.

— Para eso me pagan.

.

Se dirigió a la entrada del club para esperar a la chica; al rato los vio aparecer, Aizen le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo, luego ella se dirigió a Ulquiorra, que estaba apoyado en el capó del coche y le dijo:

— Estoy lista.

.

Él solo asintió, y le abrió el maletero para que pudiera meter la maleta, en cuanto lo cerró, Orihime se metió en el coche y se sentó al lado del conductor, Ulquiorra estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó:

— Cuide de ella detective, por favor – le pidió Aizen.

.

El chico le miró y solo con eso, supo que lo haría; luego se montó en el coche, arrancó el motor y se alejó de Las Noches. Orihime permaneció en silencio todo el viaje hasta el piso del guapísimo detective, ¡un momento! ¿ese pensamiento era suyo? ¡oh, Dios! La muerte de Sora la estaba afectando mucho, tanto que ya pensaba cosas raras _"venga Orihime, despierta, él solo hace su trabajo, en cuanto termine todo esto, no volverás a verlo"_ ante ese pensamiento se entristeció un poco, por alguna desconocida razón, quería saber más sobre él, conocerle mejor, a su lado se sentía segura, y la noche que encontró a Love, sabía que habría tenido una pesadilla, con o sin pastilla, sin embargo, cuando él le dio aquel beso en la frente, fue como si alejara todas las pesadillas del mundo, y él fuera un escudo que la protegiera de cualquier cosa que intentara hacerle daño.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un bloque de pisos con un garaje subterráneo, donde se metió Ulquiorra para poder aparcar el coche, al parecer habían llegado a su destino. En cuanto se bajaron del coche, fueron a la entrada donde se encontraban los ascensores, pero para sorpresa de la chica, no cogieron el ascensor, sino la escalera que se encontraba al lado, por suerte Ulquiorra llevaba su maleta, pues pesaba lo suyo; salieron a un vestíbulo amplio, con tres ascensores a cada lado, y una pequeña oficina en medio, la cual disponía de un mostrador donde había un hombre rubio con un sobrero que les dedicó una sonrisa en cuanto los vio, Ulquiorra se acercó a él:

— Buenas tardes, señor Schiffer – saludó – y… ¿quién es su hermosa compañera?

— ¿Ha llegado algo para mí, señor Urahara?

— Un momento – el hombre se volvió hacía la estantería que tenía detrás, miró en uno de los casilleros, y sacó una carpeta llena de papeles – ah, sí, su amigo Grimmjow le ha dejado esto, hace un par de horas.

— Hasta mañana, señor Urahara – dijo tomando la caperta.

.

Con algo de prisa, guió a Orihime hasta los ascensores y pulsó el botón de llamada, cuando uno de ellos se abrió vieron a una pareja comiéndose a besos, pero se separaron en cuanto vieron que las puertas se abrían; dejaron que la pareja saliera, y luego entraron ellos; Ulquiorra marcó el piso correspondiente, y al segundo las puertas se cerraron y el aparato se puso en marcha. Así llegaron al apartamento del detective, que estaba en el quinto piso, y en cuanto Orihime entró, se quedó sorprendida al verlo limpio y ordenado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que haberlo sabido, ya que él no parecía como cualquier otro hombre que tendría el piso lleno de cajas de pizza y manchas en el suelo, no, lo único que destacaba en aquel piso eran los papeles que había en la mesita, seguramente del caso, por lo demás, estaba perfectamente, y olía igual que él, a limpio y a fresco. La guió hasta la habitación de invitados que tenía, y la dejó unos minutos para que se acomodara; ella le oyó buscar algo en la cocina seguramente para preparar la cena, dejó su maleta donde estaba y fue con él; le vio inclinado sobre la barra de la cocina, escribiendo en un papel, pero levantó la vista hacia ella:

— Tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena ¿quieres algo en especial?

— No, pero me gustaría ir contigo, si no te importa.

— Está bien.

.

Al cabo de cinco minutos salieron del bloque de pisos, no sin encontrarse a otra pareja en el ascensor compartiendo un apasionado beso que acabó en cuanto vieron abrirse las puertas del ascensor, llegaron al supermercado que estaba a unas pocas calles, y en el que Orihime agradeció porque tuviera una parte de farmacia, en la cual había una muchacha simpática que la atendió, de manera que pudo comprar sus pastillas mientras Ulquiorra compraba las cosas para la cena; se reunió con él en la caja registradora para pagar, y este, al ver la caja que traía entre las manos, alzó una ceja con curiosidad, a lo que ella respondió con un sonrojo. Cuando salieron, Ulquiorra preguntó si estaba con alguien y de ahí las pastillas, ella negó, diciendo que las pastillas eran en realidad para regular el periodo, aunque su efecto principal era anticonceptivo; estuvieron hablando todo el camino, donde Orihime se enteró que Ulquiorra nunca había sentido el mínimo interés por ninguna mujer, porque desconocía lo que era el corazón y los sentimientos. Llegaron de nuevo al bloque de pisos, y esta vez tuvieron la suerte de no encontrarse ninguna pareja en el ascensor:

— No me lo creo – soltó ella de repente.

— ¿Por qué iba a mentirte, mujer?

— Porque tus acciones me han demostrado lo contrario.

.

Ulquiorra se volvió para mirarla sorprendido, dejando la bolsa en el suelo:

— ¿En qué momento y de qué forma?

— Cuando nos conocimos, antes de irte con Nelliel y su marido ¿por qué me besaste?, o incluso hoy ¿por qué me has traído a tu piso cuando podías haberte quedado en casa de mi padre?

— No quise quedarme en casa del señor Aizen porque a quien tengo que proteger es a ti, además estaría en una casa que no conozco, con personas que pueden mirar mis informes del caso, y uno de ellos puede ser el asesino ¿es suficiente razón para ti?

.

De repente el ascensor dio una sacudida, lanzando a Ulquiorra contra Orihime, de forma que quedaron muy juntos, y se quedó parado; ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para decir nada durante unos minutos:

— ¿Y el beso? Dices que no sabes lo que es el corazón, pues ahí tienes un ejemplo de lo que significa tener corazón.

.

Ulquiorra permaneció en silencio mientras la miraba, tenía razón, esa mujer le estaba enseñando a sentir, le estaba enseñando, sin proponérselo, qué era el corazón, nunca jamás en su vida le había dado un beso a alguien con intención de reconfortar y hacer que se sintiera protegida, solo a ella, y otra vez estaba deseando de besarla, pero no como aquella noche que la conoció, sino como había hecho en el sueño que tuvo, aunque sabía que no debía, si no quería implicarse sentimentalmente en el caso. Sin ser consciente de ello, colocó ambas manos en su cintura, y se pegó a ella, sintió como Orihime ponía las manos en sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarle, mientras que él iba acercando poco a poco sus labios, llegó un momento en que el aliento de ambos se entremezclo, y tenían los ojos cerrados; sintieron como sus labios se rozaban, y cuando Ulquiorra quiso profundizar ese pequeño beso, el ascensor se puso en marcha, lo que hizo que se separaran, y que ella no pudiera evitar pensar _"¿qué tendrán los ascensores para hacer que la gente se bese?"_.

.

Cenaron de forma tranquila, y Orihime se fue a dormir, mientras Ulquiorra se quedó trabajando con su portátil, comparando pruebas, informes, y redactando el suyo propio. No sabía qué hora era, pero ya hacía bastante que la chica se había ido a dormir, y él también decidió irse a la cama; apagó su portátil, y la lámpara del salón que tenía encendida, de manera que la única luz que había era la que entraba por el balcón proveniente de las farolas de la calle. Escuchó un ruido y se quedó quieto, y luego vio la figura de Orihime irse a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, cuando fue a la cocina para preguntarle que hacía levantada, la oyó llorar, y se mentiría si cada lágrima no era como un puñetazo en su estómago; se acercó a ella y le quitó el vaso que estaba agarrando, con demasiada fuerza, ella se giró hacia él y le abrazó; se quedaron así un par de minutos, luego Ulquiorra la acompañó al dormitorio de invitados, ella no tuvo que pedirle que se quedara, él simplemente se descalzó, colocó su arma en la mesita de noche, y la cubrió con las sábanas, para luego tumbarse encima, y dejar que ella se durmiera pegada a él, su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue para ella _"no dejaré que te pase nada, mujer, mientras me quede algo de vida"_.

.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí os dejo el capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, en el próximo habrá una confesión ¿por parte de quién? ¿y con qué respuesta? Solo os diré que hay 97 formas de decir "te quiero" y todas valen, al igual que, tanto en el amor como en la guerra, todo está permitido. Por último dar las gracias a los que habéis marcado está historia como favoritos y a vuestros reviews. Un saludo!


	5. Cap 5: Crazy in love

Muy buenas gente! Aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo de esta historia, en el anterior ya visteis lo curiosos que pueden ser los ascensores ;) y también el hecho de que el verdadero objeto del asesino es que Orihime se vaya de Las Noches, de momento con un motivo desconocido (seguramente hasta casi el final de la historia jajajajajajaja….). Hay unas cuantas canciones en este capítulo, os diré el nombre al final por si queréis escucharlas, que disfrutéis del capítulooooo! AVISO: lemon (menores de edad pasándose el aviso por el arco del triunfo, en 3, 2, 1…)

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ****_"Crazy in love"_**

Había pasado una semana desde que Inoue se fue con Ulquiorra a su piso, y desde entonces solo se la veía las noches que iba a trabajar, que habían sido pocas, ya que Aizen había hecho algunos arreglos para que fuera lo menos posible, y que no ocurriera algún incidente más, de forma que había mandado a las otras tres cantantes, junto con Halibel, que cantaran la mayoría de las noches, así que Orihime solo había ido dos días a cantar.

Y ahora mismo Hachi se estaba preguntando porque había tanta gente en su cocina, apiñada en el cristal de la puerta trasera desde donde se podía ver la casa del dueño y el interior de esta, solo cuando estaban las cortinas a un lado; y así debía de estar porque sino… no se explicaba que hacía ese mar de gente ahí, ya que podía asegurar que no era por el menú de verduras a la plancha, que estaba preparando para la noche; de manera que se acercó a todos ellos con curiosidad:

— Chicos, se puede saber ¿qué estáis mirando con tanto interés? – preguntó.

— Al señor Aizen y a Halibel discutiendo en el salón – comentó entretenido Shinji – esto es como ver una pelea de titanes.

.

Shinji era quien se encargaba de la barra cuando Halibel salía a cantar, y por lo que se veía estaba más que encantado de hacer el trabajo, solo para ver la cara de su jefe cuando la veía en el escenario, la cual era para hacerle una foto, algo con lo que todos disfrutaban de ver siempre que podían:

— ¿Y las palomitas? – preguntó Rangiku.

— En la habitación de Lisa – respondieron por ahí.

— Lo siento, se me acabaron anoche – respondió la aludida.

— Vaya mierda – dijo Ichigo – ¿y qué hay de un paquete de patatas fritas?

— No es lo mismo, Ichigo – dijo Rukia.

— Serían un buen sustituto – dijo Kensei.

— Bueno – dijo Shinji – Hachi podría hacer las palomitas…

— Lo único que yo voy a hacer es terminar el menú de esta noche – respondió Hachi – y estoy seguro de que no os interesan mis verduras ahora mismo.

— Lo sentimos, pero no.

.

Sin más, Hachi, volvió a su labor y dejó que los demás siguieran mirando a través de la puerta como discutían esos dos, aunque estaba bien atento a todo lo que comentaban:

— A todo esto ¿alguien sabe por qué están discutiendo? – se escuchó.

— Porque esta noche viene el señor Barragan – respondió Gin.

— Eso lo explica todo; chicos… aquí se va a liar una buena – dijo Ichigo.

.

.

.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cabezota y escucharme cinco segundo? – dijo Aizen exasperado.

— ¿Para qué? Ya me has dicho que ese vejestorio va a venir esta noche, eso es más que suficiente para que me dejes fuera del escenario.

— ¿A sí? ¿quieres que tenga que venir Orihime?

— Ni en sueños, joder, díselo a las sustitutas que también trabajan aquí.

— Si claro, lo haría si una no estuviera enferma y otra cuidando de ella; además necesito que cante una mujer, no una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

— Me da igual, la respuesta sigue siendo no, ya deberías de saberlo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho para enamorarme de una mujer tan tozuda?

— ¿Otra vez con eso?

— ¿Todavía no me crees, Tia?

— Me cuesta creerlo, la verdad; una pregunta ¿cuándo empezaste a enamorarte de mí, Sosuke?

— Hace nueve años, 25 de julio ¿recuerdas? Te hicimos una fiesta por tu cumpleaños, y te ayudé a terminar de recoger la barra, tenías la radio puesta.

.

Halibel se acordaba bien de ese momento, ella estaba limpiando mesas, y Aizen fregaba los pocos vasos que quedaban y que no habían cabido en el lavavajillas, cuando escuchó una canción algo antigua en la radio; se acercó a la radio y subió un poco el volumen, para luego volver a lo suyo, pero ahora se movía al ritmo de la música; Aizen la vio y decidió hacer algo que no había hecho desde que su esposa había muerto, fue hacia ella y le tendió la mano, una invitación sin palabras para que bailara con él, algo que aceptó con gusto, se agarró a él y empezaron a moverse y dar vueltas hasta acabar en el centro de la pista, donde, simplemente, se mecieron al ritmo de la música, con alguna vuelta ocasional, pero por lo demás todo fueron miradas por parte de ambos y aquella música que los trasladó a otro mundo solo para ellos; ambos sonrieron cuando acabó la canción, aquella no fue la última vez que bailaron, en todos esos años, cuando Halibel y él se habían quedado a recoger, siempre compartían un baile. Y ahora mismo él se estaba acercando, y no se paró hasta que pudo decirle al oído:

— Por favor, Tia, me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad a lo nuestro.

— Sosuke, yo…

.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, vio como su jefe se puso de rodillas delante de ella, y la miró a los ojos:

— Es la primera vez que hago esto; te quiero, Tia Halibel, no creí que volvería a enamorarme de una mujer, pero estoy enamorado de ti – dijo seriamente.

.

Aizen volvió a ponerse de pie, y esperó su respuesta, pero Haliel ya había decidido cuál era su respuesta, desde que tuvo aquella pesadilla:

— Dame algo de tiempo por favor, solo te pido eso, esta noche, te lo diré.

— De acuerdo, y en cuanto a lo otro…

— Eso sí que no puedo hacerlo, en serio, ya me dejó en ridículo la última vez ¿recuerdas?

— Esta vez no será así, te lo prometo ¿sabes quién es el novio, de la hermana pequeña de Ichigo? la mayor de las mellizas, Karin.

— No me acuerdo.

— El sobrino de Gin y Rangiku, Toshiro Hitsugaya; es abogado, y un auténtico genio, de modo que si tu padre quiere conservar los dientes y no tener que pagar una buena multa, aparte de no volver a pisar mis terrenos nunca más… será mejor que deje en paz a mis chicas, sobre todo a la mujer que amo.

— ¿de verdad harías eso por mí?

— Hay muy pocas cosas que NO haría por ti.

.

Halibel mostró una sonrisa verdadera, que muy pocas veces enseñaba, y a Aizen le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando ella le dedicó esa sonrisa:

— Está bien, saldré esta noche.

.

Con todo arreglado, Halibel salió de la casa y fue al club entrando por la puerta de la cocina, donde, misteriosamente, solo estaba Hachi cocinando sus verduras, raro, pues creyó ver una cabellera naranja, otra gris, otra rubia, y otra morena, de espaldas a la puerta, aunque no estaba segura, pues desaparecieron al segundo; se dirigió al salón, y fue al escenario donde se encontró a Tousen tocando su piano, aún le sorprendía que, aunque se hubiera quedado ciego en aquel accidente, pudiera seguir tocando; Shinji estaba a su lado, hablando con él, justo las personas a quería ver:

— Hola chicos – saludó.

— Hola, Halibel.

— Hola, jefa ¿qué pasa?

— Hoy tienes que encargarte de la barra, Shinji.

— Ningún problema, cuenta conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Una cosa más – se acercó para susurrarle – no le des alcohol a Aizen esta noche ¿quieres?

.

Shinji sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, con complicidad, y se fue a la barra para prepararlo todo; cuando se quedaron solos, la rubia se sentó junto a Tousen:

— Kaname, quiero pedirte un favor.

— Puedes pedirme lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

— Quiero que toques la canción.

.

Tousen tocó entonces unas notas, distintas a las que había tocado antes:

— Sí, esa – respondió ella.

.

El hombre solo sonrió, mientras Halibel se levantaba y se iba al taller de Ishida, donde se encontró al diseñador sentado en la máquina de coser, terminando de dar los últimos toques al vestido de Mila-Rose:

— Ishida ¿podemos hablar? – dijo en voz alta.

.

El chico dejó la máquina y se volvió hacia ella:

— Halibel ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

— Salgo al escenario esta noche ¿tienes mi vestido?

— Claro, está ahí colgado en la barra.

.

Halibel se volvió y fue para verlo, y tuvo que decir que el vestido le encantaba, largo y de color rojo, con un poco de escote por delante, tirantas finas, y descubierto por detrás donde había una pequeña cremallera en la base, y tiras finas cruzadas a lo largo de la espalda; era precioso, pero no lo que tenía pensado para esa noche, entonces se acordó de un vestido que le regalaron las chicas para cuando decidiera salir con alguien a divertirse:

— ¿Importa si hago un pequeño cambio en el vestuario? – le preguntó.

— ¿Qué tenías pensado?

— ¿Te acuerdas de ese vestido azul que me regalaron las chicas, hace un par de años?

— Claro que me acuerdo, te lo hice yo; pegado al cuerpo hasta medio muslo, y un poco suelto hasta el final, por encima de las rodillas; una pequeña tiranta solo en el hombro derecho; elástico y sin cremallera; y con doble forro para que no se note la ropa interior – respondió haciendo memoria.

— Ese es.

— ¿Por alguna razón especial?

.

Halibel solo guardo silencio a modo de respuesta, y el chico lo entendió a la primera:

— Ahora mismo lo saco y le doy un repaso con la plancha.

— Gracias.

.

.

.

Todo el mundo estaba en su puesto en el club Las Noches cuando abrieron las puertas; Aizen estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo que todo estuviera en su sitio, las chicas arregladas, y sobre todo vigilaba la mesa donde había ocho hombres, dos jefes empresarios, con sus correspondientes abogados, charlando animadamente mientras terminaban de cenar; dejó de mirarlos y se fue a la barra donde estaba Gin sentado en un taburete de cara al escenario, a su lado estaba su sobrino Toshiro, un chico de pelo blanco, ojos turquesa y piel bronceada; ambos le miraron y asintieron con sus cabezas en señal de que estarían vigilando al señor Barragan. Al rato se levantaron, ya que en unos minutos saldrían las chicas a cantar, y la primera era Halibel, la cual estaba a punto de dar una respuesta al dueño del local; de pronto las luces del escenario se apagaron, las de la sala, se atenuaron, y luego volvieron a encenderse algunas luces del escenario; en ese tiempo Aizen se había vuelto hacia Shinji y le pidió lo de siempre, pero este le puso un vaso de refresco, y al verlo, le preguntó:

— ¿Oye y esto?

.

El rubio se acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja:

— Alguien te quiere sobrio esta noche, jefe – respondió señalando el escenario.

.

El dueño se volvió, y agradeció el hecho de que estaba sentado, o se hubiera caído de culo: Halibel estaba en el escenario, tan hermosa que quitaba el hipo, y con ese vestido que resaltaba cada curva, de un color más intenso que el de sus ojos; entonces Tousen empezó a tocar en su piano, Mila-Rose empezó a cantar una sola vocal, y luego llegó el turno de la rubia:

_You got me looking… _

_so crazy, my baby, _

_I'm not myself, lately, _

_I'm foolish, I don't do this_

.

Esa era su respuesta, Aizen lo sabía, la canción que estaba cantando era para él; para contestarle a lo que él le preguntó esa tarde. Halibel siguió cantando, solo para él, parecía que no había nadie más en la sala, solo él, y Aizen tampoco paraba de mirarla, en sus ojos veía lo que quería decirle, que ella también lo amaba:

_Cause baby, you got me, _

_you got me, you got me…_

.

.

.

Algo lejos de allí, en la pequeña cocina del piso del detective Schiffer, estaban Orihime y él cenando tranquilamente, aunque ella más que cenar, no paraba de ver en su cabeza al moreno solo con la toalla, y es que desde que se había ido allí, no sabía cómo, siempre acababan cruzándose de esa forma, aunque claro, tenía sentido, ya que vivía solo, era su casa, y ella solo una huésped temporal; Dios tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, pero no podía evitar recordar ese cuerpo bien ejercitado, aunque sin pasarse de músculos, _"Orihime basta ya, y come, que está empezando a mirarte"_; la chica volvió a lo suyo y siguió comiendo como si no pasara nada, sin embargo, Ulquiorra siguió mirándola un momento, y luego volvió a concentrarse en su plato. Terminaron de cenar en silencio y cada cual recogió y lavó su plato, luego Ulquiorra se puso con su portátil a trabajar, y ella fue a su habitación a leer un libro, hasta que pasado el rato, cuando empezaron a cerrársele los ojos, le dio las buenas noches al detective y se fue a la cama.

.

.

. (lemon)

La noche había llegado a su fin, el club hacía media hora que había cerrado, y Aizen acababa de terminar las cuentas de la noche con Gin, y ahora se dirigía a su casa. En cuanto abrió la puerta, vio una pequeña luz en el salón encendida, sabía quién le estaba esperando; se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada, ni se molestó en ponerse las zapatillas, fue hasta el salón y allí estaba ella, recostada en el sofá, pero en cuanto se percató de que estaba ahí, se levantó y fue hacia él, despacio, ninguno dijo nada, las palabras estaban de más esa noche. Empezaron a besarse despacio, sin prisas; la chaqueta del traje de Aizen voló al sofá, y el beso subió de intensidad, hasta transformarse en una guerra de lenguas con algún gemido ocasional por parte de ambos, sumando las caricias por encima de la ropa, y el movimiento de sus caderas imitando lo que harían después, se dirigieron a las escaleras para subir a la habitación, y en la barandilla acabó colgada la corbata de Aizen, y en los escalones, los tacones de Halibel. Llegaron a la habitación, donde la camisa de él se abrió en un parpadeo, siguieron avanzando hasta que se toparon con la cama y tumbados encima, ella aprovecho su posición de arriba para abrir un poco la camisa y empezar a dar besos por el cuello y todo el pecho de su jefe, _"madre mía, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca"_ pensó, nadie pensaría que su jefe podría tener cerca de cuarenta años si lo viera así, de repente soltó un gemido, Aizen la estaba acariciando con los dedos por encima de la ropa interior, y si antes ya estaba húmeda, ahora había terminado de mojar las bragas. Cuando se acercó de forma peligrosa al cierre del pantalón, Aizen les dio la vuelta, tiró la camisa al suelo, y se puso encima de ella, besando su cuello con ganas y dejando alguna que otra marca, al mismo tiempo que con las manos acariciaba sus piernas, subiendo el vestido a su paso, luego bajó la cabeza para empezar a besar la cara interna de sus muslos, mientras seguía subiendo el vestido, hasta que llegó donde estaban la ya empapada, ropa interior de encaje de ella, donde le dio un beso, con el que Halibel soltó un profundo gemido; de repente el vestido acabó fuera, al igual que el pantalón de él. Aizen empezó a moverse, restregando su erección a través de la tela de los bóxers y las braguitas, Halibel pedía más que eso clavándole las uñas en el trasero, pero él no cedía, sino que le quitó el sujetador sin tirantes y se puso a besar y acariciar sus pechos centímetro a centímetro mientras seguía moviendo las caderas; viendo que él no estaba por la labor de quitar los últimos retazos de ropa, decidió ser ella quien lo hiciera caer, así que ingresó con cuidado su mano en los bóxers hasta que tocó el, para nada pequeño, miembro de él, pues a diferencia del novio que había tenido cuando tenía quince años, Aizen era un hombre en el amplio sentido de la palabra, y empezó a masturbarlo, y con la otra mano bajó la última prenda de él. Cuando sintió la mano de Halibel moviéndose sobre su miembro, empezó a gemir sin poder controlarse, de modo que se dejó de preliminares, le quitó las bragas, totalmente empapadas, volvió a ponerse encima de ella, y colocó su miembro en la entrada de ella, para justo después penetrarla despacio, haciendo que ambos gimieran sonoramente. Después empezaron las embestidas, y los gemidos incontrolados por parte de ambos, pero no fueron lentas, eran rápidas y fuertes, pues llevaban mucho tiempo conteniéndose por miedo al rechazo del otro, y la primera vez iba a tener que ser rápida, ya que ninguno de ellos iba a durar mucho; dicho y hecho, Aizen atrajo a Halibel a sus brazos y los puso de rodillas y aceleró las embestidas, hasta que pocos minutos después llegaron juntos al orgasmo; acabaron tumbados en la cama uno al lado del otro, después de normalizar sus respiraciones, se miraron y sonrieron a la vez, para volver a besarse… esa noche ninguno de los dos dormiría, o al menos no mucho.

. (fin del lemon)

.

.

Eran pasadas las doce en casa de Ulquiorra, y Orihime se levantó para ir a buscar un vaso de agua, cuando miró en dirección al salón, y vio al detective aún en el sofá, así que decidió acercarse, para decirle que descansara un poco, se lo encontró con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, con los ojos cerrados, la imagen le pareció casi tierna, aún así se arriesgó a despertarlo, por lo menos para que no acabara durmiendo allí:

— Ulquiorra, despierta – dijo con voz suave.

.

El aludido abrió un poco los ojos, y reaccionó rápidamente al verla a su lado:

— Perdona, no quería que te preocuparas.

— Tranquilo; ya es tarde, ve a la cama, por favor.

.

Orihime se fue a la cocina, mientras Ulquiorra cerraba las carpetas y apagaba el portátil, y justo fue a entrar en la cocina, salía ella; se quedaron así un rato, solo mirándose a los ojos, en la puerta, hasta que ella decidió mandar su cordura a la mierda, se puso de puntillas y se acercó poco a poco a él, se agarró a su hombros y acercó sus labios de forma tentativa, y al ver que él no se apartaba, sino que se acercó también un poco, siguió acercándose hasta tocar sus labios con los de él; no fue un simple roce, igual que la vez anterior, no, ahora sus labios se movían contra el otro, de forma suave, solo eran ellos en su mundo, hasta que Ulquiorra volvió a la realidad de golpe y porrazo, y se apartó de golpe. Orihime bajó la cabeza avergonzada, y se dispuso a irse de una vez, pero él se lo impidió abrazándola:

— No podemos – dijo.

— Lo sé – respondió ella.

— Pero no porque no te desee, sino porque si me implico sentimentalmente, me apartarán del caso.

.

Orihime solo asintió, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más; se quedaron así un rato más, una pensando en lo que desearía que fuera posible con el hombre que la abrazaba, el otro solo quería atrapar al asesino para poder empezar una vida con la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

.

Continuará…

* * *

.

.

Bueno gente hasta aquí el capitulo 5, ya veis cuantas ganas se tenían Aizen y Halibel, y también ese impulsivo beso de Orihime y Ulquiorra, desde luego se derrocha amor en el ambiente; también he hecho una mención a Toshiro y Karin, para todos aquellos fans de esta pareja ;) Como siempre os doy las gracias a todos aquellos que dejáis un comentario, y también a los que habéis marcado la historia como favorita. En el próximo capítulo es posible que también haya lemon, de quien? Ya veremos :P también es posible que se empiece a avanzar en las pistas del caso (si me es posible, no prometo nada) Un beso! Nos leemos!

Pd: las canciones de este capítulo son: _"Can't take my eyes of you"_ por Fran Sinatra (la que bailan Aizen y Halibel en el recuerdo) y _"Crazy in love"_ de Beyoncé, versión 50 sombras de Grey (la que canta Halibel para Aizen)


	6. Cap 6: Corazón

Muy buenas gente! Ante todo os pido perdón por el gran retraso de este capítulo, me quedé sin inspiración y tiempo, y he tenido que hacerlo poco a poco. Así que sin más os dejo, para que lo disfrutéis! (Aviso: lemon)

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Corazón**

Orihime se despertó temprano esa mañana, quería ir a ver a la sustituta enferma; no se sorprendió cuando vio que Ulquiorra ya se había levantado, siempre se levantaba antes que ella, pero esta vez las sábanas guardaban algo más de su calor, lo que quería decir que se había levantado hacía poco, sonrió y se quedó un poco más en la cama, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que decidió levantarse, no quería que se le hiciera tarde. Cuando salió de la habitación, ya arreglada, fue al baño; por desgracia esa mañana no podría alegrarse la vista, pues Ulquiorra ya había salido y estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, pero no le importó mucho, al entrar en la cocina lo vio vestido con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta holgada, lo cual quería decir que iba a quedarse en casa y trabajaría con su portátil:

— Buenos días – saludó – ¿hoy vas a quedarte aquí?

— Sí, hay cosas que aún tengo que repasar – se dio la vuelta y la miró – ¿y tú?

— Voy a salir un rato, quiero ir a ver a una de las sustitutas, lleva enferma casi dos semanas, y parece que se ha puesto peor.

.

Ulquiorra la miró, y aunque su cara no tenía expresión alguna, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación; cualquier otra persona, no notaría la diferencia, pero ella sabía apreciar cada mínimo detalle en su cara:

— Tranquilo, estaré bien.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupado, mujer?

— Tus ojos – contestó con sencillez.

.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al parecer ya había aprendido que no debía buscar en su cara, sino en sus ojos, lo que quería expresar, sin embargo ella era un libro abierto, y eso era lo que más le atraía de esa mujer, el saber lo que sentía con solo mirarla. Orihime vio como, de repente cambiaba su expresión, a la vez que la arrinconaba entre él y la encimera, tenía la misma mirada de deseo que la noche anterior cuando la besó; empezó a temblar, pero no de miedo, no, nunca podría tenerle miedo a él, aunque temblara igual que un conejo asustado que quedaba a la vista de su depredador; temblaba de expectación, a la espera de que hiciera su siguiente movimiento. De repente sintió que la agarraba de la cintura, y a partir de ahí su sangre se volvió fuego líquido que circulaba rápidamente por sus venas, sus nervios se pusieron a flor de piel, y su corazón iba tan rápido que casi podía escucharlo, siempre le pasaba eso cuando se tocaban, desde que le dio aquel beso esa noche, empezó a sentir ese fuego que la recorría entera cada vez que pensaba en el hombre que tenía delante y que la estaba volviendo loca; y en ese momento dejó de pensar porque la estaba besando, tardó un segundo en responder pero lo hizo, y otra vez acabó demasiado rápido:

— Iré contigo, mujer ¿entendido?

.

Orihime asintió, sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con él, y tampoco iba a dejar pasar el hecho de ir con él en el coche, en vez de ir ella sola. Desayunaron juntos en silencio, y después de cambiarse, Ulquiorra la acompañó al garaje y de allí salieron con el coche hasta el club. Al llegar allí, la saludaron con enorme felicidad, pues ya no la veían tanto, solo cuando iba a cantar; subieron a la planta de los empleados, donde marcharon por el pasillo hasta llegar casi al final, donde había una puerta entre-abierta, desde la cual se escuchaba a alguien toser en el interior. Orihime llamó suavemente a la puerta, y entró, se dirigió al salón, y allí tumbada en el sofá se encontró a una chica de pelo rubio, pues tenía una manta por encima, que la cubría hasta casi la nariz, la pelinaranja cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado; la rubia en cambio, abrió un poco los ojos al sentir que alguien le estaba cambiando la compresa de la frente, por otra más fresca:

— Inoue-san.

— Hola – la saludó en voz baja – me dijeron que habías empeorado.

.

La rubia no respondió, sino que desvió la vista hacia la espalda de Orihime donde se encontraba Ulquiorra:

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy su novio – respondió el moreno.

.

Orihime se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero tampoco lo rectificó, pues era mejor así y que la chica no se alterara mucho, bastante tenía con estar enferma; sin embargo la rubia la miró un poco extrañada:

— ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

— Creía que tú, y Aizen-sama… como siempre estabais tan juntos…

.

La de ojos grises se rió un poco:

— Solo es mi padre ¿qué tal estás?

— Me siento fatal, al principio solo estaba algo mal de la garganta, y ahora he acabado con un resfriado mezclado con alergia.

— ¿A qué eres alérgica? – preguntó Ulquiorra.

— No lo sé, a un animal, no me acuerdo cual.

.

Mientras Orihime se dedicó a hablar con la enferma, él estuvo paseando por el piso, y mirando todo, algo que ya se había convertido en una costumbre, y bendita costumbre, porque al mirar al suelo vio una bola de pelo naranja, se agachó para verla mejor, y en efecto, era una pequeña bola de pelo naranja, y no parecía pelo humano; sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, le sacó una foto con el móvil, y después, con un pañuelo, la recogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta; no supo por qué, pero no sería lo único interesante que encontrara en ese piso, así que, sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres se percataran empezó a investigar un poco por el piso; no encontró nada en los dormitorios, el baño sin embargo no tuvo el mismo resultado, el lavabo tenía marcas de agua coloridas, como si alguien se hubiera lavado las manos para quitarse el color dejaban algunas frutas en los dedos, cogió otro pañuelo de papel, rascó un poco la superficie y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Cuando dejara a Orihime en el piso, iría a la comisaría y le daría las pruebas a los del departamento de científica, hablaría con el forense en persona, y luego informaría a su capitán… le esperaba un día largo, esperaba tener tiempo para echarle una mano a Grimmjow con los vídeos de seguridad, el cual ya tenía que estar más que harto de ver vídeos y tener el culo pegado a la silla día y noche.

.

Al rato se despidieron de la chica, que se veía peor que mal, y bajaron al vestíbulo donde Orihime se quedó hablando con Rukia y las demás, mientras que Ulquiorra fue a hablar con Aizen, que estaba en su despacho, le pidió las fichas que tenía de las dos sustitutas, y a ser posible su informe médico, cuando preguntó dónde estaba la mayor de ellas, no supo contestarle, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, cosa que al detective le resultó extraño, pues teniendo a su hermana pequeña tan enferma debería de haberse preocupado de decirle a alguien a donde iba, y que la cuidara mientras ella estaba fuera. Cuando terminó sus asuntos fue a por la pelinaranja que tenía una cara de felicidad absoluta y además estaba pegando saltos; ya en el coche se enteró por la causa de dicha felicidad:

— Esta noche es el cumpleaños de Halibel-san, y vamos a hacer una fiesta.

— ¿_Vamos_?

— Por favor, me gustaría ir, además solo estaremos los más cercanos, no va a ser una fiesta a lo grande, nunca le han gustado ese tipo de fiestas.

.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir más tarde, pero menos gente significaba menos espacio para el asesino, así que accedió, llamaría a su compañero para que también estuviera allí y echara una mano, por lo menos se libraría de la silla una noche, cosa que Grimmjow le agradecería eternamente.

Dejó a la chica en el piso donde se puso a hacer el almuerzo, mientras que él siguió hasta la comisaría, donde primero, fue al departamento de científica y les dejó las muestras que había recogido del piso de la cantante sustituta, si resultaban ser lo que él esperaba, la cosa se iba a poner bastante fea; luego fue a la morgue para hablar con el doctor Mayuri, un hombre cuya apariencia decía a todas luces que le faltaban todos los tornillos de la cabeza y tenía asegurado un billete de ida al psiquiátrico, también se encontraba allí su ayudante, Nemu, una chica que parecía amable, pero se comportaba como si fuera un robot:

— Doctor Kurotsuchi – saludó.

— Vaya, detective Schiffer, no esperaba verle por aquí ¿a qué debo esta interrupción?

— ¿Tiene alguna nueva información del cuerpo?

— Ah, eso. Bien, pues da la casualidad de que sí, detective.

.

Se acercaron al congelador donde se almacenaban los cuerpos hasta que se cerraban los casos, Mayuri comprobó la ficha del informe y se acercó a una de las casillas, la abrió, y sacó el cadáver de la víctima correspondiente destapándolo hasta la cintura; incluso después de haber visto las fotos, a Ulquiorra se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, algo pasaba con el cuerpo, y con el caso, algo que hacía saltar todas sus alarmas, aunque no supiera el qué:

— Bien, como puede ver, la víctima ha sido apuñalada diez veces y tiene un corte en el cuello, la causa de la muerte fueron las heridas provocadas. Hasta ahí todo bien, pues el asesino podía estar delante y ser zurdo, o bien estar detrás y ser diestro, pero ahora es cuando empiezan los problemas para usted. Las puñaladas del abdomen están hechas con decisión, el asesino estaba muy cabreado y van hacia la izquierda con lo cual cabe esperar que el asesino sea diestro, y le ha apuñalado de frente, pero entonces no coincidiría con el corte del cuello, que va hacia la derecha del cuerpo, una persona diestra, si estuviera de frente, lo haría hacia su derecha en la mayoría de los casos, pero si fuera hacia su izquierda, el corte sería más pequeño.

— En definitiva, hay algo que no está bien respecto al corte del cuello.

— Correcto, detective; así que solo se me ocurre una opción.

— Hay más de uno – dijo Ulquiorra adivinando por donde iban las suposiciones del médico.

— Eso me temo; ambos diestros, uno apuñalando a la víctima por delante, y el otro, desde atrás, le tapa la boca, y le corta el cuello, y debo decir que el segundo asesino, estaba bastante asustado, pues el corte, es irregular, o eso, o bien le pasaba algo para no hacer un corte en condiciones, puede que estuviera en malas condiciones. Y por si queda alguna duda, justo al mismo tiempo que le daban las puñaladas, le hicieron el corte final: la verdadera causa de la muerte, no es sino el corte del cuello; solo con las puñaladas se hubiera desangrado, y hubiera tardado más tiempo, pero con esto, murió más rápido, aunque eso no significa que no sufriera de igual manera.

— ¿Algo más?

— De momento no, detective, puede irse.

.

Ulquiorra recogió la información del forense y se fue derecho a la oficina de su capitán, quien seguro no iba a estar nada contento con las noticias; dicho y hecho, en cuanto habló con el capitán Kuchiki, este tenía el ceño fruncido. Cuando salió del despacho para reunirse con Grimmjow, este casi tenía una cara de zombie de mirar tantos vídeos, aunque, por suerte para él, ya iba a terminar de revisarlos, y de momento al parecer no había encontrado nada, salvo algunos puntos ciegos, cosa que les encantaba irónicamente, pues encima de tener que encontrar, no a uno, sino a dos asesinos, había puntos ciegos en el recinto y que hacían más difícil su trabajo, y que seguramente los asesinos habían aprovechado para no aparecer en los vídeos. El peliceleste accedió a ir con él esa noche al club, aunque fuera para vigilar, ya que así pasaría más tiempo con Nelliel, además de darle el aire, y despejarse la vista, y poder separar su culo de la estúpida silla, el cual ya notaba que estaba empezando a aplastarse de estar tanto tiempo sentado.

.

.

.

Ya era por la noche, Ulquiorra estaba esperando a Orihime, que estaba terminando de cambiarse, así que mientras tanto, se puso a revisar otra vez los papeles de la investigación; cada persona que trabajaba en el club, había sido descartada, o casi todas, pues había personas de las que no se conocía apenas nada, y eso le gustaba ni un pelo, pero todas ellas tenían una coartada sólida, de modo que o los asesinos eran clientes, o alguien mentía muy bien, y eso le cabreaba; el capitán Kuchiki les tenía en alta estima porque siempre resolvían los casos de forma rápida y sin muchos incidentes, pero este ya le estaba crispando los nervios, además de revolverle el estómago.

Un rato después, oyó abrirse la puerta del cuarto de invitados, de modo que guardó los papeles en la carpeta correspondiente, y en cuanto volvió la cabeza, se alegró de de estar sentado, ante sí tenía la vista más hermosa del mundo, y era algo que quería tener grabado por siempre en su memoria:

— ¿Qué tal estoy? – preguntó ella de forma inocente.

— Estás perfecta – contestó de forma simple.

.

Ante esa respuesta la chica se sonrojó, ningún hombre le había dicho eso antes, a menos que fuera para conseguir algo después, y eso nunca sucedía, ella sabía bien como quitarse a ese tipo de hombres de encima, además de que el interesado nunca llegaría a dar más de dos pasos sin que se le echaran encima su padre y sus amigos, no, si alguna vez un hombre quería estar con ella, tendría que luchar por ello, y Ulquiorra parecía estar más que dispuesto a hacerlo. El detective se levantó, y le tendió una mano que Orihime aceptó con gusto, y de esa manera salieron del apartamento y fueron al club.

.

.

.

(Un callejón de Karakura a medianoche)

Coyote Stark esperaba impaciente a que apareciera su cliente, apoyado en el capó de su coche, y dentro de este, su sobrina Lilynette dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto; llevaba esperando casi media hora y estaba a punto de irse, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que se acercaba una sombra; no tardó ni un segundo en sacar su pistola y apuntar a esa persona, con el dedo en el gatillo, listo para disparar; la figura alzó las manos, en señal de rendición:

— ¿El señor Stark? – preguntó la figura.

— ¿Acaso sabe de alguien más que tenía una cita aquí y ahora?

— Le he llamado por un trabajo.

— Eso me lo supongo, no creo que me haya citado y hecho esperar para hablar del tiempo ¿Quién es el objetivo?

— Esta chica – dijo entregándole una foto de tamaño cartera.

.

Stark observó la foto, sabía quién era, la cantante del club Las Noches:

— Vaya, que lástima, es una chica muy guapa – comentó Stark.

— Usted limítese a hacer su trabajo – dijo la figura rechinando los dientes – la quiero muerta y ahogada en su propia sangre. Aquí tiene la mitad del dinero.

.

Le pasó un sobre con una buena suma de dinero en metálico, Stark lo contó, por costumbre; una vez conforme, se despidió y salió de aquel barrio, para dirigirse al lugar donde pertenecía en realidad: la comisaría de policía de Karakura; Stark era un policía que se infiltraba en los barrios bajos, haciéndose pasar por un asesino a sueldo, por supuesto tenía que tener cuidado de que no le descubrieran, o su trabajo se iría a la mierda.

Al poco rato llegó a su apartamento, donde llevó a Lilynette en brazos y la dejó en su cama para que durmiera, cerró suavemente la puerta, y cogió el teléfono, tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas a sus compañeros.

.

Una hora después, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, y suspiró cerrando los ojos; la cosa acababa de complicarse a más no poder, se había enterado de que dos de sus amigos investigaban el caso de asesinato en Las Noches, y al parecer el objetivo del asesino era la cantante, la chica que a él le habían pagado, por matarla; tenía que avisar cuanto antes a ambos detectives, antes de que su cliente se impacientara, y tomara cartas en el asunto, y si no hacían esto con cuidado, iban a estar de mierda hasta el cuello, ya de por sí sería complicado coger al asesino; a menos que fingieran la muerte de la chica, y le tendieran una trampa a quien había pagado… no, esto tenía pinta de no acabar bien.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar, por la mañana temprano iría a la comisaría, hablaría con Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, haber que podían hacer para que esto no acabara en desastre y tuvieran que aguantar una bronca del capitán Kuchiki, de forma que se fue a la cama a dormir, dejando su pistola debajo de la almohada, por si las moscas, por último el sueño le venció, y acabó dormido a los cinco minutos.

.

.

.

(Club Las Noches)

Ulquiorra debía admitir que, aunque estuviera de guardia protegiendo a esa chica que lo traía de cabeza, se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, había comido hasta casi hartarse, después del postre las chicas se habían turnado para salir a cantar, y escucharlas era un deleite para sus oídos, incluso Grimmjow estaba disfrutando, aunque también tenía un ojo alrededor vigilando; ninguno de los dos detectives bajaba la guardia y menos aún cuando Orihime salió a cantar.

No hizo falta que alguien se lo dijera, Ulquiorra sabía que la canción que había cantado era para él, y que el mensaje que contenía era tan claro como el día, y tan transparente como el cristal, y como ella misma; al cabo de un rato, Ichigo, que había estado en su puesto, subió al escenario y se puso detrás de una mesa de mezcla, y empezó a poner canciones para bailar, las primeras fueron para moverse de cualquier forma que se pudiera, y la pelinaranja se puso a seguir el ritmo con la música hasta que sus amigas la sacaron a bailar casi a la fuerza.

.

Dos horas después solo sonaban canciones lentas, como si anunciaran el final de la velada; Orihime no había bailado ninguna de ellas, ya que todos bailaban con sus parejas o se quedaban sentados descansando de las canciones anteriores, y aunque sonriera mientras miraba como bailaban los demás, el detective de ojos esmeralda sabía que era ese tipo de canciones las que quería bailar, así que sin saber si se arrepentiría más tarde, se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano; ella le miró sorprendida, preguntándole con aquellos ojos grises si estaba seguro de querer bailar con ella, a modo de respuesta, él arqueó las cejas como si la estuviera retando a tener el valor de aceptar su mano, y como la chica quería demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, acabó aceptando la mano de su guapísimo acompañante y levantándose de la silla, para ir ambos a la pista.

.

Ninguno de los parecía que sabía bailar, pero no importaba, se mecieron hacia delante y hacia atrás y con eso era suficiente, hasta que por fin cogieron el ritmo de la canción, y se dejaron guiar por ella; algunos de los presentes los miraron curiosos, otros simplemente optaron por dejar que sus cuerpos reflejaran en aquel baile, lo que no podían decirse con palabras, y mucho menos en voz alta, pues si alguno de los presentes decía una sola palabra, fuera del recinto, ambos amantes tendrían que separarse hasta que la investigación terminara, y por las pocas noticias que recibían, no tenía pinta de ser pronto, de modo que todos los que estaban allí, decidieron guardar silencio porque ¿quién protegería mejor a Orihime, que alguien que la ama, aunque no sea consciente de ello?

.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la canción ya había terminado; Ulquiorra decidió que ya era hora de volver al apartamento, pues notaba el cansancio de ella por la forma que tenía de agarrarse a él, y también en cómo le pesaban las extremidades, así que le hizo una pequeña señal a su compañero, para hacerle saber que se iban; Grimmjow asintió y se levantó del asiento para acompañarles, con Nelliel de la mano.

Cada pareja se montó en su propio coche, y salieron de la finca en dirección al piso del moreno, no porque fueran a tomarse alguna copa más allí, sino para saber si el asesino les seguía, y si fuera el caso, despistarle, para que no supiera nunca donde encontrar a Orihime; no hubo sobresaltos en el camino, cosa que ambos detectives agradecían, de modo que una vez que Ulquiorra se metió en su edificio, Grimmjow y Nelliel se fueron en otra dirección para ir al suyo, y ambos sabían lo que podía pasar después:

— ¿Crees que pasará algo entre ellos esta noche? – preguntó la chica de pelo verde.

— No lo sé, Nelly, ya sabes que ese tipo de relaciones están prohibidas en la comisaría, así que Ulquiorra va a tener que aguantarse hasta que finalice el caso si quiere estar con ella.

— ¿Y si no lo hace?

— Mmmm… no veo a Ulquiorra rompiendo las reglas por una chica cualquiera, pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de Orihime… más vale que no se entere nadie, o el capitán va a tener una bonita charla con él, además de apartarle del caso, y una posible suspensión de empleo.

— Oh, Dios… – suspiró.

— Tranquila – dijo Grimmjow cogiéndole la mano – el capitán Kuchiki no se va a enterar por mí, además la chica es inocente, se la ve entrar en el salón justo cuando se produjo la muerte de Love.

— ¿Y yo? ¿soy sospechosa, detective Jaegerjaques? – preguntó repartiendo besos por su cuello.

— Nelly, estoy conduciendo.

.

Pero Nelliel no paró de besar y acariciar el cuerpo de su marido hasta que llegaron a su apartamento, donde empezó una guerra que acabó entre las sábanas de la cama.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra abrió despacio la puerta de su apartamento, y entró con cuidado de no golpear a Orihime con ella, ya que traía a la chica en brazos, quien se había quedado dormida en el coche; la dejó suavemente en el sofá, y fue a cerrar la puerta; una vez asegurada, se dirigió al sofá para volver a coger en brazos a la pelinaranja y llevarla a la cama, ya no se molestaba en llevarla a al cuarto de huéspedes, sino que la llevaba a su propio cuarto, total, en caso que alguien entrara en el apartamento, lo tendría más fácil para defenderla a ella, o esa era la excusa que siempre se decía a sí mismo para no tener que admitir la verdad, la que decía que la llevaba a su cuarto para poder estar cerca de ella, para oler el perfume de su pelo, o para sentirla cuando se abrazaba a él por las noches cuando se sentía inquieta.

La verdad era que no quería separarse de ella, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un segundo, y que se había abierto paso hasta eso que llamaban corazón, y que él decía no poseer, pero sí que tenía, ahora lo notaba, latiendo dentro de su pecho; no es que nunca hubiera tenido, simplemente había estado dormido, y ella lo había despertado.

. (lemon)

Le quitó los zapatos con suavidad y los dejó al lado de la cama, él se había quitado los suyos justo después de dejarla en el sofá; iba a empezar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, cuando una mano se posó en su espalda, era Orihime, que se había despertado y levantado en silencio. Despacio, le dio la vuelta, y empezó a quitar los botones de sus hojales, Ulquiorra se dejó hacer, no había prisa, pues la noche era joven; cuando terminó de quitar el último, la chica deslizó la prenda por sus hombros y la dejó resbalar por los brazos hasta que cayó al suelo; el detective sin embargo, se dedicó a deshacer el peinado, quitando cada una de las horquillas que sujetaban el pelo de ella y dejándolas en la mesita de noche. No se separó mucho una vez hecho, sino que acortó la distancia y le dio un suave beso en los labios, dos, tres… empezaron a besarse de forma lenta, y profunda, mientras se dedicaban a repartir caricias por el cuerpo del otro, aunque pronto dejó de ser suficiente, de manera que el pelinegro desató el lazo del vestido de Orihime, el cual se encontraba justo debajo del pecho, de forma que, cuando lo hizo, pasó ambas manos rozando el costado de cada uno, algo que le valió un suspiro contra sus labios por parte de ella, haciendo que se aferrara más a él, enredando los dedos en su pelo; el beso subió de intensidad, cada uno mordisqueando, succionando, y acariciando los labios del otro.

Tal y como hizo con la camisa, Ulquiorra deslizó las tirantas del vestido por los hombros de la pelinaranja, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba sus labios para dejar un rastro de besos desde la línea de su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, y acabar besando cada trazo de piel que descubría hasta los hombros, para luego dejar que el vestido resbalara por aquellos pequeños brazos hasta el suelo, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos.

.

Se la notaba nerviosa cuando la dejó suavemente de rodillas en la cama, pero a pesar de eso, ella no se amilanó, sino que le desabrochó, no sin cierta timidez, el pantalón; otra prenda más que cayó al suelo. La miró a los ojos y con ellos le preguntó si estaba segura de seguir hasta el final, el beso que le dio fue la única respuesta que necesitaba, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás; volvió a besarla con más ímpetu, como si quisiera comérsela entera, algo que ya haría más tarde; se fueron tumbando en la cama, sus miembros se rozaban, incluso a través de la tela, imitando lo que harían en unos minutos. Orihime tenía las manos en las caderas de Ulquiorra, que rozaban con el borde del bóxer negro, mientras que él bajaba por su cuerpo, besando y acariciando, quitándole las últimas prendas que quedaban; la visión de ella desnuda en su cama fue algo que no podía expresar con palabras. Volvió a besarla para quitarle los miedos y los nervios, pero parecía que no hacía falta, pues comenzó a bajar su última prenda hasta dejarle en la misma situación que ella.

Rozó su miembro por toda su entrada, y la encontró tan mojada y sensible, que ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido bastante fuerte; presionó sus caderas, pidiéndole más, él le cogió las manos, entrelazó sus dedos, y las puso a la altura de la cabeza; poco a poco fue introduciéndose dentro de ella, entraba un poco y salía, volvía a entrar, un poco más que antes, y volvía a salir, hasta que de repente entró en ella de una sola estocada, rompiendo aquella barrera que la hacía virgen; no gritó de dolor, solo escuchó un gemido de placer por parte de ella, lo que hizo que su polla se pusiera aún más dura de lo que ya estaba, con lo que aumentaba la sensación de estar totalmente apretado por ella.

Cuando supo que se había acostumbrado a tenerle dentro de ella, empezó a moverse despacio, sin prisas, saliendo casi del todo, y luego entrando por entero; Ulquiorra aceleró las embestidas y Orihime gimió, pidiendo más, él la complació, aumento el ritmo hasta hacerlo cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, mientras que ella mantenía su ritmo. Besó sus labios y cada parte de ella que pudo alcanzar, ella, mientras tanto, hundía las uñas en su espalda y correspondía a sus besos, notando como cada vez su cuerpo iba tensándose más y más, hasta que de repente llegó al orgasmo y todo su ser estalló en mil pedazos bajo el cuerpo de su amante, y él a su vez también alcanzó el clímax corriéndose dentro de ella.

. (fin del lemon)

Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, besándose; al rato, Ulquiorra se movió hacia la mesita de noche, buscando algo y Orihime lo miró extrañada:

— ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella.

.

Ulquiorra no contestó, solo siguió revolviendo su ropa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña cajita, que le entregó cuando volvió a ponerse sobre la cama, a un lado de ella:

— Quería darte esto mañana, pero prefiero hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Qué es?

— Ábrelo – dijo besándole el hombro.

.

Orihime abrió la cajita, y en ella encontró dos preciosas horquilla con una flor celeste de seis puntas cada una:

— Ulquiorra… son preciosas.

— He hecho que le pongan un chip localizador a cada horquilla, por si se pierde una, poder saber dónde estás.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no puedo perderte, Orihime.

.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre; dejó la cajita en la mesilla, y se volvió para besarle; lo último que hicieron, antes de dormir, fue abrazarse, mañana sería otro día, uno que estaba a punto de cambiar el curso de la investigación.

.

Continuará

.

.

* * *

Bueno gente! Aquí os dejo el final de este capítulo, lo primero vuelvo a pediros mil disculpas por la tardanza, como ya os dije arriba, me quedé sin inspiración en el principio del capítulo, he tenido que hacerlo poco a poco, y mientras tanto me puse a escribir otra historia, una versión mía de El Hobbit, se llama "Freya y el Rey Bajo La Montaña" para quien quiera leerla, y bueno también he estado un poco liada con las limpiezas de casa, cumpleaños, etc. Os aviso de que la historia llega a su fin, si no es en el próximo, será en el octavo capítulo cuando lo haga, así que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ya os he desvelado buena parte de la trama, en el próximo seguramente ya veréis quien o quienes son los asesinos. Por último daros las gracias por vuestros reviews y a todos los que habéis marcado esta historia en favoritos. Un saludo a todos! Nos leemos!


	7. Capítulo 7: Secuestro

Muy buenas gente! Antes que nada os pido infinitas disculpas por haber estado más de un año sin escribir, en cuanto a las razones, las diré al final del capítulo para que sepáis por qué, aunque ya he publicado una nota anteriormente; de momento os dejo para disfrutéis del capítulo. Un saludo!

.

.

**Capítulo 7: Secuestro **

Una semana, ya había pasado una semana desde que Stark llegara al piso de Ulquiorra para avisar de que Orihime tenía una diana e la espalda oficialmente, además de que estaba claro que alguien, estaba dispuesto a pagar una buena suma de dinero por verla muerta, algo que no tranquilizaba a nadie, y mucho menos a la propia muchacha, que no tenía la más mínima idea que quien podía odiarla tanto como para querer borrarla del mapa.

Ese día, ambos detectives se encontraban en el piso del moreno, casi desesperados, porque no tenían apenas pruebas, ninguna pista, porque su amigo el pistolero no había podido decir mucho de quien le había contratado, y para colmo, tampoco sabían nada del arma homicida, ninguna de las dos; ¿y las hermanas en cuyo piso habían encontrado la bola de pelo naranja? La misma tarde del asesinato habían ido al médico, tenían el justificante para la empresa, y además el papel donde se podía leer la hora de la cita.

Cualquier persona que leyera el resumen del caso sabría que algo olía mal, incluso Orihime, quien normalmente era la persona más despistada del mundo y de toda Karakura, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

.

Se sabía que el capitán Kuchiki, era un hombre paciente, siempre y cuando se trajeran resultados, pero incluso él sabía que con todos los informes que le habían entregado los detectives, las pruebas, los archivos forenses, e incluso las confidencias que le contaba su hermana Rukia, no tenían manera de saber quién estaba detrás de todo aquello.

Aizen por otra parte había prohibido a su hija ir a trabajar en toda la semana, algo que desesperó a la chica, no concebía la idea de quedarse en el piso de su detective sin hacer nada, a esperar que se resolviera todo de forma milagrosa, y eso mismo le habían dicho que hiciera:

— ¿Estáis locos? ¿cómo queréis que me siga quedando aquí?

— Alguien quiere matarte, Orihime – dijo Ulquiorra.

— Escucha a tu novio, princesa, tienes una diana en el culo, y ya ha pasado una semana, si ese cabronazo te quiere fuera, se desesperará dentro de poco y cometerá un error.

— Cállate, Grimmjow, tú ni siquiera le has dicho a Nelly que se quede en casa, y todo el mundo sabe que las chicas son mis amigas.

— Lo que todo el mundo sabe, es que Nelliel es mi mujer, y que si alguien le toca un solo pelo, toda la jodida comisaría de Karakura levantará las piedras para saber quién es el culpable y hacer que no vuelva a usar las manos en toda su vida, además le enseñé defensa personal hace años.

.

Orihime resopló molesta, ella también sabía defenderse si la ocasión lo requería, su amiga Tatsuki, que era entrenadora de judo, le había enseñado algunas cosas, así que ella tampoco estaba tan indefensa, pero tenían razón, ninguna de las chicas del club tenía un cartel en la espalda que decía "mátame y podrás ahogarte en sake un año", pero podían llegar a tenerla si el asesino se impacientaba demasiado y quería obligarla a salir, algo que conseguiría si les hacía daño.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, no iba a darle más vueltas a ese caso sin sentido, así que dejó a los dos hombres hablando; estaban tan enfrascados con sus papeles e informes que no se dieron cuenta de que se había ausentado hasta que salió de la habitación, ya cambiada con ropa de calle, y se dirigía a la puerta:

— ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el de pelo celeste.

— Al club, estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí, y no se os ocurra decirme nada, porque vosotros no habéis estado entre cuatro paredes ¡toda la jodida semana! – terminó gritando.

.

Orihime salió casi corriendo del piso, Ulquiorra hizo además de seguirla, pero su compañero le detuvo agarrándole del brazo y negando con la cabeza:

— Stark – murmuró.

.

Ulquiorra se tranquilizó un poco; casi era la mejor opción, la chica estaba demasiado enfadada con ellos, sin embargo si acudía Stark para vigilarla, era muy posible que ni se diera cuenta de que el pistolero estaba allí, a menos que él se dejara ver. Sabía que ella tenía razón: en su afán de protegerla, la había encerrado en una jaula, como si de un pájaro se tratase, y no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que podía acarrear, ni cómo iba a sentirse al estar todo el tiempo encerrada; era normal que hubiera estado ahogándose dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, y más si él no había estado en el piso la mayor parte del tiempo, porque había estado con Grimmjow en la comisaría.

Le daría unas horas fuera, que diablos, le daría toda la tarde con los suyos y luego la llamaría para recogerla, y ¿por qué no? Irían los dos a casa de su compañero a cenar, para que terminara de despejarse y relajarse, al menos que durante esas horas se olvidara de que estaba en el punto de mira.

Volvió a sus informes, ahora era hora de concentrarse.

.

.

.

No había aguantado más, sencillamente había tenido que salir corriendo a por aire, o se hubiera acabado volviendo loca en el piso, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le había afectado el estar encerrada allí todo ese tiempo, hasta que salió a la calle, ni siquiera se percató del hecho de que tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, que por fortuna empezó a remitir en cuanto se montó en el autobús y se sentó al fondo, mientras respiraba hondo.

.

Llegó al club sin percances, y como no, en cuanto entró en los camerinos, las chicas corrieron para abrazarla y decirle cuanto la habían echado de menos, algo que se sentía en cada abrazo, hasta Ishida dejó su trabajo en el taller para saludarla; ir allí fue como un soplo de aire fresco después de haber pasado una eternidad en el desierto, aunque ahora volviera a estar en un recinto cerrado, pero el solo hecho de estar allí, y hablar con sus amigas… era como volver a la vida; cierto, solo había sido una semana, pero para ella, que era una persona activa, acostumbrada a hacer cosas durante el día, y a no estar quieta mucho tiempo, el estar esa semana en el piso del detective, sin hacer nada, había sido una tortura.

Aizen por una parte, se alegró de ver a su hija adoptiva, y aunque no lo dijera, la había echado muchísimo de menos, pero por otro lado, no pudo evitar preocuparse porque no estaban allí ninguno de los dos policías, y era evidente que Orihime estaba bastante molesta con ellos y su método de protección; el dueño dejó que se quedara, ya estarían todos vigilando por si pasara cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera.

.

.

.

Todos vieron llegar a Stark una hora después, incluida la de pelo naranja, pero no podía haberle importado menos, y más aún cuando vio que el pistolero no le hizo ninguna señal o gesto que indicara que venía a llevársela de vuelta a su encierro personal; el policía lo único que hizo fue sentarse en uno de los taburetes de la barra e intercambiar unas palabras con Halibel, la rubia solo asintió y le preguntó algo al hombre, pero este negó con la cabeza y le dio las gracias.

Esperaba que él la siguiera a todas partes, pero no, la mayor parte del tiempo se quedó sentado, y jugueteando con el móvil, o eso pensaría cualquiera que lo viera, pero en realidad, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Orihime, mientras que ella ayudaba a los camareros a limpiar y preparar las mesas; en un momento dado, se levantó del taburete y la acompañó a la cocina donde se pusieron a ayudar a Hachi, el chef estaba encantado de tenerlos allí para ayudarle, incluso aprendió un par de cosas del pistolero, quien teniendo que cuidar de una semi-adolescente, había acabado por aprender un par de trucos culinarios para que Lilynette no fuera tan selectiva a la hora de comer.

.

Un buen rato después volvieron al salón, y Orihime le pidió a Halibel algo de beber, la rubia no se hizo esperar y a los pocos segundos ya había un vaso de refresco en la barra; justo después, la mujer se fue a la entrada del vestíbulo, donde la estaban llamando, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron con Tousen y le ayudaban a afinar el piano.

A la hora de comprobar las teclas, Stark se acercó a la barra para coger el vaso de la chica, y le preguntó con la mirada si podía tomar un poco, a lo que ella le dio permiso sin problemas; le dio un buen trago al vaso, pero a los cinco segundos se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la garganta y el estómago empezaron a picarle, y fue aumentando con el paso de los segundos hasta convertirse en un dolor intenso; empezó a toser, cada vez le costaba más respirar porque la zona empezó a inflamarse; no tuvo tiempo de agarrarse a la barra, el policía cayó al suelo, tirando el taburete también. Orihime corrió hacia él, le llamó por su nombre para ver si podía reaccionar, pero era imposible.

El pianista entonces apretó el botón del mando que siempre llevaba en su chaqueta, para avisar sus contactos de emergencia en caso de que estuviera en problemas, y mira por donde hoy era el primer día que lo usaba, y vaya que si funcionó… a los pocos segundos Gin y Aizen entraron corriendo al salón y se encontraron con Stark tirado en el suelo, con la piel blanca y sudorosa, y a la chica a su lado sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ambos reaccionaron rápido: Gin llamó por teléfono a la ambulancia, Aizen se inclinó sobre Stark y lo colocó en posición lateral para que no se hiciera daño y pudiera respirar algo mejor.

.

Los paramédicos llegaron diez minutos después; diez minutos que resultaron ser una auténtica agonía para el policía, que aún intentaba ponerse las manos en la garganta en un acto reflejo, a pesar de que nadie le dejaba que lo hiciera.

Se lo llevaron directo al hospital; Ulquiorra llegó un par de minutos después, dando gracias al cielo de que Orihime estuviera bien y no hubiera sido ella quien hubiera bebido del vaso, pero no se permitió errores, le dijo al dueño que despejara la sala, y a la chica que se sentara en una silla, una vez hecho eso, cogió una servilleta y se acercó a los restos del vaso, que se había estrellado en el suelo cuando Stark intentó agarrarse a la barra para no caer; con la servilleta, absorbió parte del líquido, y lo guardó en una bolsa para dársela al departamento de científica en cuanto pudiera.

El detective no se molestó en pedir declaraciones, eso se lo dejaba a su compañero que estaba a punto de llegar, simplemente cogió a la pelinaranja de la mano, y la metió con cuidado en el coche para llevarla al apartamento.

.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el trayecto, y él sabía que ella no tardaría en reaccionar y derrumbarse, de hecho le sorprendió que aguantara hasta que cerró la puerta del piso; la chica empezó a llorar silenciosamente, y el moreno actuó: la abrazó fuerte, la sostuvo para que sus piernas no cedieran, y la llevó suavemente al sofá, donde la sentó sobre sus piernas dejando que se desahogara, lo único que no le permitió fue que se disculpara, porque ella no tenía culpa de nada, de modo que cuando fue a decir un "lo siento", él la cortó con un beso, un largo y profundo beso, de esos que te hacen olvidarte del mundo, aunque sea solo por un segundo; a Orihime le bastó con eso para hacer que se sintiera un poco mejor, aunque eso no quitara que seguía preocupada por Stark, la forma en que se había cogido la garganta, su cara tornándose roja, como si le costase respirar.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento empezó a hundirse en los recuerdos recientes, pero Ulquiorra sí, y no podía dejar que se hiciera eso; le cogió el mentón y la obligó a mirarle:

— No tienes la culpa – susurró con voz firme – TÚ no eres responsable de lo que le ha pasado a Stark.

— El vaso era para mí – musitó – yo le dije que podía beber de él…

— Pero NO sabías que corría ese peligro al hacerlo, NO sabías que estaba la bebida estaba intoxicada, NO es culpa tuya. No pienses en eso, por favor; Stark se pondrá bien, ha tenido que soportar heridas mucho peores.

.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un buen rato, Orihime sollozaba de forma ocasional, algo comprensible después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir en dos semanas. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que la chica se calmó del todo, pero en ningún momento el detective se separó de ella, ni siquiera se movió para cambiar de postura. Cuando la joven se calmó, y Ulquiorra se aseguró de eso, se levantó y fue con pasos lentos a la ducha, solo quería ponerse el pijama y pasarse el resto de la tarde y toda la noche metida en la cama; al terminar fue a la habitación con la intención de cumplir lo que había pensado hacía veinte minutos, pero al parecer su querido detective tenía otros planes, lo pilló a medio vestir con ¿unos vaqueros y una camiseta? ¿y esa chaqueta de cuero negra que estaba en la cama? ¿de dónde había salido? Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación, se quedaron mirándose un segundo, hasta que el chico se acercó para decirle:

— Cámbiate y ponte algo cómodo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿vamos a salir?

— Sí, me gustaría que hoy cenáramos fuera.

.

Orihime se quedó en silencio, mirándole, las dudas la asaltaban, y ya no pudo seguir pensando más: Ulquiorra había vuelto a besarla por segunda vez en menos de una hora, y como en el anterior beso, consiguió hacer que se olvidara de todo. Cuando se separaron no hubo más preguntas, simplemente, él terminó de vestirse, y ella hizo lo mismo para salir; no cogieron el coche, sino que anduvieron un rato por las calles, y fueron a un sitio cercano; se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, en una de las esquinas, aquel era un lugar que les daba más privacidad, y los ocultaba de miradas curiosas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta vino un camarero que le preguntó lo que deseaban y tomó nota de ello; cuando se retiró, la pareja estuvo mirándose a los ojos durante un rato, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que el detective deslizó una mano por la mesa, y atrapó la de ella, para después acercársela y besarla; ambos sorprendidos por igual ante aquella acción de él, pero para sorpresas mejor la que ella se llevó cuando vio aparecer a Grimmjow y a Nelliel; la pareja saludó a ambos de forma normal, para luego juntar un par de sillas y una mesa a la de ellos. Orihime no podía estar más sorprendida, pero, por una vez en la semana, esta era bien recibida. Se tomaron aquella cena con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si solo fueran dos parejas normales que han salido a cenar; sin dianas, sin preocupaciones… nada, solo ellos cuatro hablando de cosas sin importancia, y contándose historias de la infancia mutuamente. Durante dos horas no se preocuparon de nada, excepto de no pedir mucha comida o al final sus carteras sufrirían las consecuencias a la hora de pagar la cuenta.

.

Ya se empezaba a hacer tarde, y debían volver, pero Ulquiorra se sentía satisfecho de haber conseguido su objetivo: que Orihime se olvidara durante un par de horas de aquella horrible tarde en el club, aunque podría no haber sido así; a pesar de tenerle respeto, y quizá también algo de aprecio a su compañero de profesión, no podía evitar sentir alivio de ver a la chica sana y salva delante de él, ¡claro que también le preocupaba Stark! Pero como le dijo antes a la pelinaranja, el pistolero había salido de cosas mucho peores; y ahora mismo casi podría decir que le echaría de menos, el tiempo que estuviera fuera de circulación… casi, por desgracia no eran tan cercanos como él y Grimmjow, al de pelo celeste sí que le echaría de menos, de eso estaba seguro, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, tenía una reputación de "hombre de hielo" que mantener. Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, se separaron de la feliz pareja de casados cuando salieron, para volver a su apartamento; al llegar, la chica estaba más que cansada, pero aún estaba lo bastante despierta como para devolverle el beso que le había dado antes de salir, eso sí que le había quedado claro, había conseguido su objetivo. La retuvo un poco más, alargando el beso, pero dejó que se alejara para meterse en el baño; asegurándose de que ella estuviera dentro, habló con su compañero un rato, y sabía que no le iba a gustar la idea que tenía y lo que iban a hacer mañana, pero iban a tener que tragar, porque era eso… o nunca pillarían a los que estaban detrás de esto.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos se encontraron en la cama, bien acomodados, y abrazados el uno al otro, aunque eso era más bien en el caso de la chica, pegada a su detective, como si fuera un imán a la nevera, él simplemente tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la otra mano la había colocado bajo la almohada, cerca de donde siempre tenía la pistola.

Sabía que lo que tenían que hacer por la mañana no iba a gustarle a nadie, mucho menos a su princesa, claro que a él tampoco… ¿pero que más opciones tenían? Era eso, y rezar para que los desgraciados picaran en el anzuelo, o esperar a que Stark despertara, algo que no pasaría hasta dentro de Dios sabía cuántos días. Pero ahora mismo no era el momento de ponerse a pensar, o de lo contrario tendría un bonito dolor de cabeza después; no, ahora lo que quería era dormir junto a Orihime, mañana, sería otro día.

.

Mientras el sueño llegaba, Ulquiorra pensó en los pocos años que llevaba en la policía: él jamás había roto las reglas, y ahora había hecho pedazos la única a la que le había dado la máxima importancia, y lo había hecho por la chica de pelo naranja que estaba a su lado, dormida plácidamente. Notaba como el cansancio hacía mella en él, desde hacía rato a decir verdad, pero sus pensamientos no paraban de dar vueltas.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó a su princesa, mañana volvían al juego.

.

.

.

(lemon)

¿Aquello era un sueño? No, no lo era; aquellos besos y pequeños mordiscos en su nuca y hombro, aquellas caricias en su abdomen, que seguían un camino lento hacia abajo… no, se sentían demasiado bien como para ser solo un sueño. Se giró hacia a un lado para quedar bocarriba y notó algo extraño que le hizo fruncir el ceño ¿pero qué demonios…? ¿estaba desnudo? Respuesta: sí; su mujer le había desnudado despacio, sin que él se percatara mientras dormía, y no tuvo ninguna duda de que lo había hecho en cuanto ella se puso encima, repartiendo besos por cada trozo de piel que descubrían sus manos, hasta que llegó a sus labios, y cuando ella le daba aquellos besos tan dulces, no podía evitar suspirar su nombre:

— Nelliel.

.

Grimmjow se quedó mirando aquellos ojos pardos que lo traían de cabeza desde el primer día en que se cruzó con ella; se incorporó un poco para volver a besarla, porque sabía que era lo que ella quería, lo querían los dos: olvidarse de todo por una noche, pero entonces recordó algo que le había dicho hacía unos meses… Nelly le había pedido que dejaran de ser solo ellos dos en la casa, quería un bebé, un pedacito de los dos.

.

Se incorporó del todo, e intensificó el beso; a ella la tomó por sorpresa aquella respuesta tan rápida e intensa por parte de él, pero no pudo pararse mucho a pensar, su marido la estaba devorando, al principio como si fuera un hombre hambriento en un banquete, luego fue un poco más despacio, pero también más profundo, mientras bajaba las manos hasta su trasero para darle un pequeño apretón, oooh… estaba muy despierto; siguió besándola, haciendo un camino de los labios a su cuello, y con cada uno sentía una contracción en su vientre, sin embargo lo siguiente pasó rápido como un borrón, y solo se dio cuenta de que la había tumbado de vuelta en la cama, cuando sintió las sábanas del colchón en su espalda.

Nelliel se mordió el labio al sentir como Grimmjow dejaba un rastro de besos, húmedos, lentos, y sensuales, hacia abajo… pasando primero por encima de su corazón, su estómago, y su vientre; tenía las manos en la almohada, por encima de la cabeza, y los ojos cerrados mientras se deleitaba con aquellos besos, hasta que sintió que le movía las piernas; abrió los ojos con curiosidad para saber que tenía planeado el peliceleste, y en cuanto lo miró, abrió los ojos como platos, los ojos azules de él la miraban como un cazador a su presa, "Oh, Dios, mío…" fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de gritar de sorpresa y placer, a partes iguales, cuando sintió la boca de su marido en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, besándola con los labios, y lamiéndola con la lengua; no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera boquear en busca de aire, agarrarse a la almohada o al pelo de él, con ambas manos, como si fuera un salvavidas, o gemir por todas aquellas sensaciones.

Cuando volvió a quedarse sin aliento, sintió que se separaba y tiraba hacia abajo de ella; durante un segundo compartieron una mirada, y al siguiente ella se había incorporado para buscar los labios de él, dejándole prácticamente sentado en la cama; sin piedad, ni tregua, se besaron intensamente, queriendo devorarse el uno al otro, apenas dejando tiempo para respirar, pero ya no podían aguantarse, necesitaban más que eso, así que Nelly se separó para mirarlo:

— Te necesito… por favor…

.

Grimmjow la besó, no tenía que decir nada más, los dos estaban igual de excitados; en la misma posición en la que estaban, fue entrando despacio en ella, pero en cuanto se acostumbró no hubo suavidad, porque ninguno la quería: las embestidas fueron fuertes y rápidas, con una pausa entre ellas. Besos, pequeños mordiscos, gemidos incontrolados por parte de ambos, caricias suaves sobre la piel, y otras destinadas a seguir excitando los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo; ojos que se cierran con abandono para amplificar los demás sentidos, sobre todo el tacto; durante un buen rato solo hubo embestidas profundas con las caderas, acompañadas de todo lo anterior. El sudor ya ha hecho acto de presencia, el volumen de los gemidos y suspiros es alto, pero les da igual, no es la primera vez los vecinos les escuchan, y seguro que tampoco será la última.

Ya se acerca el momento y lo saben, por eso Nelliel empuja de forma suave, pero con fuerza, a su marido haciendo que quede tumbado en la cama, con ella encima; acelera un poco más el ritmo, mientras pasa las uñas suavemente por su estómago. De repente siente las manos del peliceleste agarrando su cintura, para hacer más fuertes las embestidas, y el ritmo vuelve a subir; cada vez es más rápido, y aunque quiere retrasarlo para que el final sea más intenso, sabe que no es posible, así que decide volver loca a su esposa, acariciando con un pulgar ese botón tan sensible, y en menos de un minuto ambos llegan al orgasmo, en medio de un beso demoledor. Abrazados, con la piel cubierta de sudor, se dejan llevar por el éxtasis de sus cuerpos, que con el paso de los minutos se calma, y los obliga a tumbarse en la cama; cuando recuperan la respiración, se miran a los ojos, y se dan un último beso por esa noche, mientras se reacomodan y tapan con las sábanas.

A los pocos minutos ambos amantes ya están dormidos, ella queriendo soñar con su precioso bebé, él… solo pedía que su mujer no lo mandara a dormir al sofá toda la semana.

(fin del lemon)

.

.

.

Cuando Ulquiorra se despertó esa mañana, y vio dormida a Orihime junto a él, sintió un puño en el estómago; ojalá pudiera quedarse en la cama con ella, ojalá no fuera policía, ojalá… ojalá no fuera ese día. Con todo el cuidado posible, para no despertarla, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, pero al mirarse al espejo, notó un cambio en su cara, no era físico, no, era algo que se veía en los ojos… "oh, Dios" ¡sus ojos mostraban pánico! ¡increíble! ¿Cómo era posible, que una persona lo hubiera cambiado tanto, hasta el punto de hacer que expresara sus emociones? Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ponerse a pensar en eso ahora, tendría que concentrarse para disimular, no podía haber fallos ¡hoy no! Así que salió decidido del baño, poniendo una máscara en sus expresiones y su cara, y fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno de los dos.

Un buen rato después estaban uno frente al otro comiendo, y aunque solían comer en un silencio cómodo, con alguna charla de vez en cuando, aquella vez fue diferente, no era incómodo, pero tampoco era el silencio que solía acompañarlos siempre; la chica notó un pequeño cambio en el ambiente, pero no dijo nada, sabía que para él la situación no estaba siendo fácil ni mucho menos, y por eso lo dejó pasar, además de que el día había amanecido bastante nublado, como si acompañara el ánimo del que estaban todos.

En un intento por hacer que todo fuera más ameno, ella insistió en fregar los platos, lo que siempre hacía él en cuanto terminaban, pero sorprendentemente dejó que lo hiciera, algo que hizo que se extrañara aún más; estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero enseguida se metió en el dormitorio a cambiarse, y salió a los cinco minutos con paso ligero hacia la puerta del apartamento, sin embargo se detuvo en la cocina, entró y la volvió a sorprender cuando le dio un beso para despedirse hasta que volviera, ya estaba, aquello era el colmo de todas las sorpresas de esa mañana:

— Ulquiorra ¿qué…? – empezó a decir.

— No salgas hoy, por nada, ni nadie ¿de acuerdo? Da igual lo que pase, o lo que oigas, no salgas del apartamento… por favor – le dijo de forma insistente.

.

Orihime solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras lo veía salir por la puerta ¿qué diablos pasaba ese día?

.

.

.

(Una hora después)

Se sentía un completo miserable, además de un auténtico cabronazo, pero sabía que ese sentimiento lo compartía con su compañero peliceleste, mientras llevaban a una más que sorprendida, asustada, y esposada Tia Halibel hasta el coche, donde la ayudaron a entrar; Souske Aizen, hecho una auténtica fiera, los seguía intentando que no se llevaran a la mujer a la que amaba, y que sabía de sobra que era inocente, pero era inútil: los detectives Ulquiorra y Grimmjow tenían una orden para arrestarla por ser la principal sospechosa.

En cuanto Aizen vio como se alejaba el coche, corrió en busca de Gin, quien ya estaba llamando a su sobrino para que fuera el abogado de Halibel. Nadie se explicaba cómo era posible aquello, tenía que haber algún error; por supuesto quien peor estaba era Tia, estaba tan asustada… que su mente aún no había procesado el hecho de que la habían arrestado, ni siquiera fue consciente del camino que hizo en el coche hasta la comisaría, donde le tomaron las huellas y los datos, lo único de lo que fue consciente era que ahora estaba en una sala de interrogatorio, incluso casi podía asegurar de que era la misma en la que estuvo cuando el detective peliceleste le tomó la declaración por primera vez, en ese primer momento la había encontrado un poco fría, ahora podría decir que le parecía tan pequeña que incluso parecía claustrofóbica, con las paredes, la mesa, y las sillas blancas… sentía que se ahogaba en aquella sala.

Se miró las muñecas como si todavía no terminara de creerse lo que ocurría, pero las esposas seguían allí; fue entonces cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, sus pulmones empezaron a hiperventilar, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, y cuando creía que iba a perder la cabeza alguien entró en la sala: era ni más ni menos que el capitán Kuchiki, quien al verla así se apresuró a entrar. Cogió la otra silla y la puso frente a ella, para luego sentarse, dejando una taza de té humeante en la mesa:

— Señorita Halibel – saludó – le he traído un té para que se tranquilice, le vendrá bien. El señor Aizen y el señor Ichimaru están en la entrada esperando a su abogado, no tardará mucho en llegar, así que no se preocupe, en breve podremos aclarar esta situación y solucionarla de la mejor manera posible ¿de acuerdo?

.

Tia asintió, medio ausente, mientras tomaba la taza en las manos y le daba un sorbo al té, la verdad es que estaba estupendo, y consiguió calmarla un poco:

— Bien entonces; volveré en unos minutos con su abogado.

.

El capitán salió de la sala, dejando a la rubia aún en shock, pero algo más calmada.

.

Una media hora más tarde, salían el capitán Kuchiki, y el abogado de Tia, Toshiro Hitsugaya, de la sala de interrogatorio, parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo, o eso les pareció a Aizen y a Gin, pero ese acuerdo al parecer no incluía lo que habían planeado, la cara del chico parecía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, y el capitán parecía estar de la misma guisa, ninguno de los dos estaba contento con la situación; el de ojos turquesa se acercó al dueño del club:

— Van a retenerla veinticuatro hora, tiene cinco minutos para hablar con ella.

.

El pobre chico no dijo nada más, y se fue de allí casi arrastrando los pies. Aizen no perdió ni un segundo y entró en la sala; Halibel estaba allí en la silla, con la cabeza gacha, pero serena; él se sentó junto a ella y le levantó la cabeza, se miraron un segundo:

— Tia… – empezó, pero le puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada.

— No importa, solo será un día, puedo soportarlo hasta que esto se aclare.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

— Souske, no puedo explicártelo, así que solo te pido una cosa.

— Lo que quieras.

— Que estés aquí mañana para recogerme, sería una putada irme andando hasta el club.

.

Aizen no supo si llorar o reír, así que optó por no hacer ninguna de las dos y simplemente la besó; de repente oyeron unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, avisando de que el tiempo se había acabado, se levantaron y salieron de la sala, pero antes de que se llevaran a Halibel, la besó una última vez… nadie en la comisaría osó decir una palabra, todo el mundo paró sus tareas con ese beso, no había nada en el mundo que expresara el amor entre dos personas más que lo que estaban viendo por sí mismos, aquello era imposible de fingir, y como consecuencia más de un suspiro se escuchó.

Al separarse, el capitán se llevó a la rubia suavemente del brazo en dirección a los calabozos, mientras tanto él se quedó mirando cómo se iba, casi parecía en su propio mundo, hasta que Gin le tocó el brazo para pedirle que se fueran de allí, mañana volverían a verse en cuanto se aclarara todo, y con esa promesa en mente, se fueron de la comisaría.

.

.

.

Un poli, un puñetero poli encubierto; había descubierto la identidad de Sartk cuando vio que estaba en el club, no para matar a esa niñata repelente, sino todo lo contrario, estaba allí ¡para protegerla! A la mierda la paciencia y la calma, había entendido que si alguien quería algo bien hecho, tenía que hacerlo por sus propios medios, y no podía fiarse ¡DE NADIE!

Furia, sentía auténtica furia, pero tenía que calmarse un poco, ya había pensado otro plan que podía funcionar y resultar mejor que el primero… esa cabeza de zanahoria era lo bastante estúpida como para ir corriendo directa a su trampa, sin pararse a pensar…sí, podía salir bien, y teniendo en cuenta que la policía era tan inútil que ni siquiera habían encontrado el cuchillo y la navaja enterrados al lado de los contenedores de basura… _"oh sí, date por muerta princesita"_, nadie iba quitarle lo que más deseaba, nadie.

.

.

.

Orihime salió corriendo del apartamento, llamaría a Ulquiorra de camino al club, o incluso cuando ya hubiera llegado _"Dios mío, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando arrestó a Halibel? ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco?"_, pero ahora no podía pararse a pensar en eso, la había llamado con mucha urgencia, suplicándole ayuda, y aunque sabía que ella no le gustaba demasiado, no había dudado cuando se acordó de lo que un día le dijo _"si me necesitas, solo tienes que llamarme"_, y lo había hecho; no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta la situación.

No se molestó en coger el autobús, paró de un fuerte silbido al primer taxi que vio libre, así llegaría más rápido, y a pesar del tráfico que había, acertó, porque consiguió llegar en menos de quince minutos al club; sin molestarse en saludar al hombre de seguridad, ni a la recepcionista, que en ese momento atendía el teléfono, simplemente se metió en el ascensor y subió a la planta correspondiente; mientras caminaba de forma rápida, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en el pasillo, ni en ninguna de las habitaciones, todos estaban en el salón consternados por el asunto de Tia. Al llegar a la habitación, encontró la puerta entornada, y entró, suponiendo que la habían dejado así para ahorrarse el tiempo de abrir, sin embargo, había algo raro: no había nadie en el salón donde se suponía que la esperaban, estaba a punto de ir a una de las habitaciones, cuando, de pronto, algo la golpeó en la nuca, haciéndole perder el sentido.

.

.

.

(Una hora después)

Llegó al apartamento hecho un manojo de nervios, los cuales aumentaron, y le hicieron pasar de estar nervioso a muerto de miedo, al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba allí, y tampoco contestaba al móvil cada vez que la había llamado; algo pasaba, y algo bastante malo, estaba a punto de activar el localizador de sus horquillas cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, no miró siquiera el número, sino que respondió rápidamente:

— ¿Diga?

— Detective… – escuchó una fuerte tos – tiene a Orihime… no pude…

.

La chica no paraba de toser, parecía que iba a echar ambos pulmones:

— ¿Quién es? ¿dónde está Orihime? – insistió Ulquiorra.

— En los muelles ¡deprisa!

.

El moreno no perdió tiempo cuando se cortó la llamada, corrió al cajón donde estaba la tele y cambió las llaves de su coche por las que estaban dentro, luego fue al dormitorio para coger del fondo de su armario la chaqueta de cuero, y un cargador más para la pistola, entre otras cosas; salió del apartamento a toda prisa y bajó al garaje.

.

Un hombre que salía de su coche y se dirigía a los ascensores, paró su camino al escuchar un fuerte rugido, miró alrededor y al no ver nada siguió andando, sin embargo a los pocos segundos volvió a escuchar el ruido, que cada vez se acercaba más, y antes de darse cuenta vio unas luces ¿de policía?. El pobre hombre, sin apenas tiempo de reaccionar, corrió hacia la seguridad de una columna, un momento después, solo atinó a sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento seguida de aquel ruido ensordecedor ¿era de una moto?, daba igual, no había podido verlo con claridad, solo había visto un borrón negro saliendo de allí con la misma velocidad que la armadura de IronMan ¿a qué venía tanta prisa?

.

.

.

Conducía todo lo rápido que podía, ¡qué demonios! esa moto iba tan rápido que la ciudad de Karakura pasaba como un borrón ante sus ojos, pero para él parecía que no era suficiente, y más con esa lluvia tan intensa, como si se estuviera derramando agua de un cubo, en ese momento le llamaron por teléfono, era Grimmjow:

— ¡Ulquiorra!

— Lo sé, voy a por ella, está en los muelles – dijo en voz alta para que su compañero pudiera oírle por encima del ruido de la lluvia.

— ¿Cuál de ellos?

— Activo el localizador, tendría que salirte en mi pantalla de la comisaría.

— ¡La tengo! – se escuchó unos segundos después – almacén treinta y uno, voy con refuerzos, espera en la puerta.

— No, voy a entrar.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – preguntó boquiabierto el peliceleste.

— Lo siento, compañero, pero si espero por vosotros solo encontraré su cuerpo sin vida; en cuanto llegues, entra y sácala de ahí ¿tengo tu palabra?

— ¡¿Pero tú quien coño eres?! ¿y qué has hecho con mi compañero, Ulquiorra Schiffer?

— Grimmjow – le dijo serio.

— Sí, pero haznos un favor y ten cuidado ¿quieres? sino… el capitán va a jodernos a todos – resopló a regañadientes.

— Hay trato.

— Joder – la llamada terminó.

.

Grimmjow colgó el teléfono y cogió su chaleco antibalas por si las moscas, mientras llamaba a sus compañeros de equipo:

— ¡Renji, Nanao, Isane! almacén treinta y uno, lado este de los muelles ¡ya! chalecos y arma.

.

Los cuatro salieron disparados hacia el garaje, cogieron un par de coches y fueron directos a los muelles; Grimmjow revisaba su arma mientras Renji conducía, y rezaba a todos los dioses y religiones para que, cuando llegaran, no fuera tarde.

.

.

.

Se despertó casi al instante, gracias a la bofetada que alguien acababa de darle; varias luces se encendieron de golpe y la cegaron unos segundos, entonces recibió una segunda bofetada, más fuerte que la anterior, tanto que la fuerza del golpe le partió el labio; parpadeó un poco hasta que sus ojos se hicieron a la luz poco a poco, sus oídos empezaron a captar distintos sonidos, pero el que más el de una voz que no paraba de murmurar lo estúpida y repelente que era, entre otras cosas, a cada cual más desagradable, con un odio tan intenso en cada palabra que casi podía verlo en el ambiente, como una neblina negra. Cuando su vista se aclaró, y pudo ver con claridad casi esperaba encontrarse a otra persona, quería pensar que era un fan celoso, pero no, ella había sido quien había llamado, y la que estaba allí odiándola con aquellos ojos malva:

— Lolly.

.

.

.

Damas y caballeros, hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo, noooooo… no vais a estar otro año sin saber de la historia; eso es algo que lamento mucho, la verdad, aunque ya he explicado las razones en una nota que he publicado, pero para aquellos que no la hayan leído: ha sido una año bastante malo, con muchos bajones, tanto mentales como físicos, sobre todo, he tenido muchos daños emocionales, uno detrás de otro, y si a eso le añadimos falta de inspiración y motivación… es la mezcla perfecta para dejar de escribir un buen tiempo. Así que, os pido disculpas por el retraso, y quiero también, dar las gracias a una persona, que ha aterrizado en mi vida hace cuatro meses, de la que estoy muy orgullosa, que me ha enseñado a mirar las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, y con la que he conocido una felicidad que yo creía imposible. Gracias a esa persona he vuelto a encontrar la inspiración, la motivación para seguir adelante, y el deseo de estar junto a alguien para siempre. Te quiero, amor.


End file.
